


Love Bites | Chanbaek [Omegaverse AU]

by chaexijun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood and Violence, Killing, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omegaverse, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaexijun/pseuds/chaexijun
Summary: ☽✧☾❝ God, stop pressing your scent on me. ❞❝ Then let me mark you. ❞☽✧☾Byun Baekhyun doesn't wanted to be marked by the true alpha, Park Chanyeol.He's scared, and he doesn't want to be treated as some lowly baby bearer.He's haunted by his past, and he doesn't want it to repeat.But how long can he keep on running with Chanyeol begging to have him?☽✧☾WARNING: This story has mature content such as sex, use of drugs (prescribed medicine but overdosed), rape, and male pregnancy.Story by Chae | @chaexijunChanbaek AU | Omegaverse
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Heat

☽✧☾

"Wait no! Stop, please! Take me instead!"

"Noona! Don't!"

"Don't worry about me Baekhyun-ah, just go!"

"Noona-"

"Noona will take care of this, go!"

☽✧☾

Baekhyun gasps, sitting up from a nightmare, eyes wide in fright. Sweat trickled down his hairline as he trembled in fear. His slender fingers wrapped around his arms, squeezing tightly.

"Noona.." He mutters out, pulling himself together. He felt like shit, but what could he do? He already hit pit bottom, ever since he learned he was not only an Omega, but a True Male Omega.

Such luck. It was probably revenge for leaving his Noona behind. She never came back home after that.

Leak.

"Shit.. I'm so unlucky today.." Baekhyun sighs out, grabbing his towel and entering the bathroom.

He stares at himself in the large mirrors. A slender, curvy build, hips that grew because of his pre-heat, breasts that started to grow perky. He looked like a woman, and he hated it.

"Argh.." He winces in pain as his heat started, clutching his abdomen. He starts to self-lubricate, leaking all over the bathroom floor.

"Shit, stop!" He opens the rain shower full-blast, standing under the harsh running water. He already could hear horny Alpha's sniffing around, snarling at each other.

He couldn't help expelling more pheromones than a regular omega because it was in his nature. A True Omega Male couldn't do anything but hide in a room and drown themselves with suppressants.

Not that there was any other True Omega Males, anyways.

Baekhyun sighs, turning off the shower when his scent washed away. The pheromone suppressants finally kicked in; he was glad it at least worked a bit faster than last time.

The Alpha's were gone, he knew because he couldn't hear and smell them anymore. He was glad. He could leave his apartment in peace.

After his shower he puts on his clothes, soullessly dressing himself. Everything looked feminine on him, he was starting to feel like a woman, too.

"I hate it." He grumbles distastefully, frowning at his slender figure wearing his school uniform. Curves. All he saw was curves, baby fat, and no muscle. What kind of man was he called if he looked like this?

"Baekhyunnie!" A young man's voice shouts from the other side of the door, knocking.

"Lulu?" He opens the door, fully dressed. Luhan, his best friend, suddenly winces in disgust.

"Oh man.. Your pheromones smell so strong even I with a weaker nose can smell the sweetness." He pretends to vomit, sticking out his tongue. Baekhyun only slaps the back of his head and sighs.

"Stop it. It's already bad enough that I'm starting my heat early. Stop insulting my scent." He sniffs himself, tilting his head.

"Doesn't smell that bad.. It'll die down in a while." He sprays a lot of perfume on his body, making it mix with his pheromones. Luhan was on the verge of puking.

"Stoooooop!!" He blanches, pale white. "I think I might puke if you keep spraying that on. Stop."

"Fine! Let's just go." They leave the house hand in hand, Baekhyun feeling grateful that Luhan was there for him.

Luhan was a sub-beta, he could smell pheromones and such, and could also rut, but he never led astray once when Baekhyun would go into heat.

Even when he didn't take pheromone suppressants, Luhan could stay by his side, even sleep, without touching him inappropriately.

It was probably because he already had a mate, but he was still glad to have Luhan.

After 15 minutes of walking, they arrive at their school.

"Ah, why are you going to school again?" Luhan asks, tightening his grip on Baekhyun's hand. He could see in the corners of his eyes the curious stares of Alpha males and females.

His sweet scent, which was still evident despite the countless medicine he swallowed, wafted in the air. Then after a few seconds the sweet scent disappeared, confusing the Alpha's.

It was a good thing the suppressants were really kicking in.

"I have a test today, remember? My graduation depends on this test. I can't be absent or I'll flunk 3rd year." Baekhyun grips back at Luhan, aware of the stares he was receiving.

"Can you walk me to class?" The brunette omega whispers to his best friend, his concern growing.

"Sure-"

"No." Oh Sehun, an Alpha, and Luhan's mate steps in and snarls at Baekhyun, peeling his hand off Luhan.

"This one's mine." His tall figure engulfs Luhan's small one, ushering him to their classroom, which was on the left side of the hall. Baekhyun's was on the right.

Solemnly, he walks to his classroom, clutching himself tightly, walking near the lockers. He avoid the stares of the Alpha's, scurrying to the room and seating himself quickly at the back.

Thankfully, the Professor walks in moments later, stopping anyone from approaching him.

"Pass back the papers. No erasures. Use pencils. Finish in an hour!" He says bluntly and the students pass the test paper back quickly, writing their name as soon as they got their paper.

'This is actually easy..' Baekhyun thought, answering the questions quickly like a breeze passing through. He studied this for hours the night before, how could he possibly fail this test.

A few minutes in, and he's already done. He passes the paper to the Professor, bowing before leaving quickly. He could leave school now that he was done.

The suppressants' effect was wearing off, and his pheromones were starting to grow stronger. His ass started to lubricate, and he badly needed to get home.

Thump.

"Wait a minute, where ya going, sweetheart?" A tall man asks, a mischievous smirk on his face as he approached Baekhyun.

Baekhyun could smell him; he smelled like an Alpha rutting.

'This goddamn school.. I thought there were less Alphas here..'

"Don't you want a taste of heaven?" The Alpha purrs in his ear, licking it. It made Baekhyun sneer in abhorrence, but his body couldn't help but self-lubricate more.

He had no mate to tend to him, and he was starting his heat. Any Alpha would do for him.

This is why he always needed to stay home. He could be destroyed by these Alpha's; he would be forced to submit, and he would be forced to mate several times. Just the thought of it sickened him.

"Come on, don't you like tasty stuff, sweetheart? You're already dripping wet.." He touches Baekhyun's bottom, about to crawl his hand up his back.

In a split-second, the alpha was punched by someone else.

The alpha who stood before Baekhyun was now ripped away from his body and thrown on the ground, another tall man standing in front of him.

He had a large build, his biceps bulging. He stood tall, looming over the fallen alpha, growling. They both were fighting over the omega in heat.

"Don't touch him." The man who saved him snarls out. Baekhyun could hear his heavy breaths and the low guttural growls that instinctively rumbled in his chest.

Drip.

It started.

Drip. Drip.

Leaking trailed down his leg.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Baekhyun was starting his heat early, and that was because the person who stood in front of him was his mate.

His ass lubricates like a waterfall, as his knees buckle and he falls to the ground. He's overcome by the joy and ecstasy of meeting his alpha, strong waves of pleasure washing over his whole body, making him tremble. He hated it. He hated it so much that he had to submit to his instincts. It was pathetic.

His heat starts, making the suppressants useless as his strong, concentrated pheromones spread across the whole building, calling every alpha out.

They looked like they were about to ravage Baekhyun.

"Don't touch him!" The man with blonde hair growls out, his chest puffing out to show dominance. He was releasing a strong scent; a scent of a True Alpha.

The scent disabled the betas and alphas around, but it further intoxicated Baekhyun who started to pant because of the pleasure. Lube pools by his legs that sat on the ground.

The man quickly picks up Baekhyun, running to an expensive-looking blue car. He stuffs Baekhyun in the shotgun, haphazardly driving to a rich subdivision.

As soon as they're at a small modern house that wasn't familiar to Baekhyun, he's thrown onto a large couch, the man instantly going on top of him and pressing his nose to his neck.

He kisses Baekhyun's neck, ripping the uniform open and kissing his collarbone and chest. His breasts were now perky and soft, already trying to adapt to producing offspring.

Offspring that his body did not have, but who cared? He only felt immense pleasure.

"Byun Baekhyun," The man mumbles, biting his perky nipple.

"Aah!" He moans loudly in ecstasy, gripping the stranger's hair.

"You're my mate."

☽✧☾


	2. Mated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mature Content Ahead.

Whiny Baekhyun is best Baekhyun 👌🏻

☽✧☾

"You're my mate."

"I know that, you dipshit! Now hurry up!" Baekhyun whines, gripping the man's biceps tightly.

He needed to mate. His abdomen hurt a lot, like it was punishing him for not mating.

"All right, all right.." His mate rasps out, sniffing and licking his neck before pulling down Baekhyun's pants.

Lube pooled by his bottom, seeping through the bed sheets. They were both filled with the urgency to mate. The alpha wanted kids.

The sight was something his mate wanted to marvel at, but desire clouded his senses so he needed to work quick.

Zip.

He unzipped pants, the large erection bulging obviously against the underwear he wore. Baekhyun whines even more, wanting the feel of his mate's penis inside of him.

"Quickly..!" He gasps out, in pain because of the long wait. The alpha swiftly takes his erect shaft out, large and hard. He did not waste more time; he pushes in gently, the tip entering the smaller's rectum.

It hurt.

"Ack!" He groans out, pain and pleasure mixing together as he whines out. Baekhyun's slender legs stretch out, toes curling as his nails gripped at the Alpha's back.

"That hurts..!" He cries out, the large shaft that was in his rectum moving in further, pushing in deeper in his cervix.

Kids, kids, kids. That's all the alpha was thinking about. His shaft grows bigger because of the desire to produce offspring, stretching the omega even more.

The latter was breathing heavily, panting while his legs circled tightly on the alpha's waist and clung.

At first the dominant moves slowly, not wanting to hurt his mate. But after a little while he thrusts faster, feeling ecstatic being in his mate and all.

"I'm near." The alpha whispers, licking and sucking on the neck before nibbling around his collar bone.

He pounded into Baekhyun, grunting as he felt the need to release. It was progressively getting stronger, about to burst.

Baekhyun wails when the base of the cock in him inflates around 6-7 inches in diameter, locking them both in place as strings of cum filled him. It made him bawl out in pain, his nails digging into the alpha's back.

"It hurts!!" He cries out, uncomfortable and hurt. The alpha could see his mate in pain, and he didn't like it. He wanted to make his mate as comfortable as possible.

"I'm.. going to change our positions, okay?" He grunts, turning them both over so that Baekhyun sits on top.

The alpha holds Baekhyun close, the latter's head leaning on his chest. They both lay still, connected by the base. It was still uncomfortable, but it was bearable.

"Please pull out.." Lies. Byun Baekhyun was in pain, but his body didn't want to move at all. He wanted to stay with his mate longer.

"I can't."

"It hurts..." He sniffles, gripping the shoulders of his mate. The alpha pats his head, soothing him. His alpha's large hands lay on his slender back, giving off pheromones that calmed his whole body.

"I know it hurts, baby. Go to sleep. I'll clean up when this is done." His mate whispers, hugging him closer. Baekhyun had no other choice but to follow. It's not like he could do anything other than lie down when he was connected with his mate.

Slowly, exhaustion took over his senses, heavy eyelids closing. Then he blacks out.

☽✧☾

"Ugh.." Baekhyun groans out, shifting his head around. His cheek presses against something tense and hard, making him flutter his eyes open in curiosity.

"Good morning." A deep voice mutters to him, startling him.

"P-Park Chanyeol?!" He backs away quickly and tumbles off the bed, his head banging on the floor.

"Oww..." He hisses in pain, rubbing his head. He tried to stand up but his legs were too weak.

"What's wrong?" Park Chanyeol raises from his spot, the covers slipping off his waist.

"Wait!!!" Baekhyun screams and covers his eyes, raising one hand to stop Chanyeol from standing up.

"Why?" The alpha tilts his head in confusion.

"Park Chanyeol, you're.." He stares at the man sitting on the bed.

"Your mate." His lips twitch up in a small smile, liking the way the word 'mate' danced on his tongue.

Instinctively, Baekhyun touches his nape, a bit of disappointment settling on the bottom of his stomach when he felt no mark.

He blushes in embarrassment and suddenly feels inferior. He wasn't marked. Pairs get marked as soon as they mate.

Was he unwanted?

"You dog!" He huffs out, his eyebrows knitting together in anger. "Why did you mate with me if you weren't going to mark me?!"

"I wa-"

"You lech! You mated with me even when your chastity is non-existent!" He barks out, feeling rustled and disturbed.

"I'M A VIRGIN!!" Chanyeol growls out, shutting Baekhyun up for a moment.

"I wanted to mark you when you were awake and aware!" He continues.

"Don't mark me." Baekhyun grouses out, glaring at Chanyeol.

"Why?" The alpha frowns, growls instinctively rumbling from his toned chest.

"..Because I don't want to be marked."

"But you're mine!" He rumbles, eyes fiercely boring holes on Baekhyun.

"I'm not-"

"We're mates!" He stands up, fuming in anger. Chanyeol didn't like hearing his mate reject him. It made his heart ache painfully.

"I'm not ready." Baekhyun was cowering in the corner, his shoulders slumped. Chanyeol's strong alpha pheromones was affecting him and he felt threatened.

Chanyeol's mouth shuts close, guilty for shouting at his mate, even scaring him.

"I'm sorry.. Okay, I'll wait." He picks up Baekhyun and lies with him on the bed, spooning him as he smooched his neck several times, licking. "I'll wait."

As they lay down spooning, Chanyeol suddenly gets an idea and flips Baekhyun over, looming on top of him.

"Hey, what are you-"

Chanyeol presses his face on Baekhyun's tummy, his high-bridged nose breathing in the scent of the heat of his omega. He pressed his nose deeper onto his abdomen, pressing his alpha scent in. His head was buried between Baek's slim legs.

Baekhyun was rightfully his. No one can take him away from Chanyeol.

"Stop.. It's ticklish.." Baekhyun giggles, gripping Chanyeol's hair.

"Don't move, I'm pressing my scent in." He sniffs his omega more, kissing all over his stomach.

"Can I scent you?" He raises his head from between Baek's legs with expectant eyes.

"..Fine." He couldn't really refuse. He wanted to be scented. It was his instinct.

Chanyeol's nose shifts from Baekhyun's stomach to his soft chest. He breathes down on the soft flesh, kissing the skin softly.

"Live here with me."

"What???"

☽✧☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its moving too fast aaack--
> 
> I haven't edited this yet sooo
> 
> hehe
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this though! Despite my crappy writing T_T


	3. Rejected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: True Alphas have trouble controlling their temper and are very temperamental. Bipolarity is often seen in true alphas. Chanyeol is not acting like a dick on purpose changing moods and all, it's just in his genes.

☽✧☾

"Live here with me."

"What????" Baekhyun's face scrunches up in confusion and surprise, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I mean it. I want you to live with me." Chanyeol's large hand rubs Baekhyun's arm affectionately, the former kissing his shoulder. The latter blushes, the reddish tint spreading to the tips of his ears.

"Isn't it too early?" He mutters, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Of course not! We're a fated pair!" Chanyeol raised from his position and flipped Baekhyun's shoulder, forcing him to look at the alpha. His gold eyes were burning with passion, determined to make his pair stay at his home. Permanently.

"No." He said defiantly, making the alpha's nose flare in anger. He felt disrespected. He just wanted to be with his pair more and he receives this?

"Why not?" He growls, his pheromones uncontrollable. It was turning unbearable for Baekhyun, who was very sensitive to pheromones.

"I-I'm scared.." The smaller stutters, avoiding Chanyeol's gaze.

"Of what, angel? I'll protect you. You don't need to be scared." He tries to sooth his omega, his sharp eyes no longer stern but soft and gazing at his property with concern.

"I'm scared because you're suddenly bringing me into your world just because we've mated! I'm not used to this. I'm scared! I don't want to get pregnant, too!" Baekhyun yells, at the brink of crying.

"Let's get this straight, love." The alpha's voice was smooth as silk, his large hand reaching out to touch his mate's cheek. His eyes were no longer soft; they were filled with authorityㅡ it was the dominance of a superior alpha.

Seems he snapped.

"You are going to live with me. You are going to mate with me many times. You are going to get pregnant and carry my baby in your womb, so please behave for me, okay angel?" His grip on his mate's cheek tightens, a nerve popping at his jaw as he clenched down on his teeth hard. He had a dark look in his eyes that made it hard for Baek to act defiant. He wanted to kiss the soles of Chanyeol's feet to relieve his anger.

But a twinge of hurt erupted in the omega's chest. Chanyeol said his baby. He didn't regard it as theirs. How could he rely on this man when it sounded like he only wanted the child?

Soundlessly, Baekhyun stood up and picked up his uniform, not even bothering to make it unwrinkled as he slipped them on. He didn't dare to look back, because if he did, he'd submit to the low guttural growls that his mate was emitting and would immediately grovel for forgiveness and offer his body.

Baekhyun clicked his tongue, a bitter distaste spreading in his mouth as walked away, disgusted by his omega instincts.

"Seriously? I'm willing to offer my fucking freedom to that asshole? Not a chance." He sounded like a clock from the excessive clicking of his tongue. He was really pissed. It was an honest surprise for him too that he, the lowest of the low, a true male omega, was able to refuse such an order from a true alpha.

I guess it just showed how determined he was to refuse his fate.

Chanyeol's dark look turned more dangerous, his large hands gripping the bed sheet so tight he ripped a section off. His mate has just rejected him when he was only being courteous, waiting till his mate awoke so he could mark him when he was conscious.

Instead, he watched the auburn haired boy leave silently, picking up his bag to go to school.

Then Chanyeol smiled.

It was a good thing Byun Baekhyun still smelled like Park Chanyeol.

☽✧☾

It wasn't a good thing Byun Baekhyun still smelled like Park Chanyeol.

At least, that's how it was for Baekhyun.

He was so angry and in a hurry to get out of Chanyeol's residence that he forgot that he smelled like a newly mated omega.

Insecurely, he folds his arms, trying to shield himself from the stares of the people in the train. He felt stupid. He should've thought it through.

But he couldn't help it. The maternal self of his omega got hurt when he heard his mate not include him with the baby. He only wanted the baby.

Sadly, Baekhyun looks down at his flat stomach and instinctively reaches to touch it. He still wanted a baby. Despite his anger with Chanyeol, deep inside he was willing to mate again to secure the pregnancy.

Shaking his head, he sighs as he ignores the disgusted groans of the passenger standing beside him. Pheromones of a newly mated omega were unbearable, especially if it was rubbed in by an alpha with strong dominant genes.

Plopㅡ

Baekhyun quickly glances up at the person who lent him a jacket. It was two times larger than his small body, covering his whole frame and cancelling out the pheromones that he was emitting.

"T-Thank you.." He thanks the tall man meekly, stuttering. He had the air of an alpha; made him scoff inwardly, he was tired of seeing alphas after what happened at the mansion.

"My name is Kang Chulsoo. You're Byun Baekhyun, right?" He grins, holding onto the grip above. 

"How'd you know?"

"I heard about you. It was said that Park Chanyeol claimed Byun Baekhyun as his mate yesterday, and you undoubtedly smell like him." The man named Chulsoo sighed, patting Baekhyun's back. It made him shiver; he didn't want any other alpha touching him aside from Chanyeol.

"Ah, sorry. Forgot you were newly mated." He apologizes for the act, making Baek smile awkwardly. At least this guy had some manners. Unlike someone..

After a while the two students finally get off on a stop, heading towards the school. He was silently grateful that Kang Chulsoo lent him his blazer. Less people stared because of it.

"I'll go first, okay? Be safe." He pats Baekhyun's head and runs in the academy, wringing his arms around two other tall boys. He still had that stupid grin that could make people smile.

Silently, Baekhyun entered once Chulsoo and his friends left, heading straight toward his classroom. He paid no notice to the judgemental whispers the omega females were making.

"I heard Park Chanyeol-ah's mate is that true male omega Byun Baekhyun."

"Whaaaat, really?~ No way hahaha!"

"Isn't that him? And he has another alpha's blazer around his body. Manwhore."

"Wait, omg! He isn't marked! Maybe it's because Chanyeol-ah knows that he's gigolo."

"Hey! Stop saying that shit." Luhan suddenly popped into the scene, glaring at the females who were talking shit about Baekhyun.

"Why should we listen to you? You're just a beta anyways. Not even a dominant one!" One of them shouted out, giggling as another pushed him roughly.

Female omegas were always horrible to male betas. Female omegas could only mate with alpha males in order to bear a child, so mating with a beta meant no children; therefore, they disregarded betas and treat them as trash.

"You will listen to him. Because he is my mate." A powerful aura made the females cower, and made Baekhyun feel suffocated. He felt bad for his best friend, but he was powerless even against his omega kind.

He could only continue walking forward.

"Wait up!" Luhan runs over to Baekhyun, blocking his path. "Why are you here? Why aren't you with Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Stop it. I don't want to talk about it." He grumbles as he continues to walk briskly towards his classroom.

"Okay then." He respects his best friends decision and instead slings his arm around his neck.

"Why are you still following me?" Baekhyun was getting irritated and raised his voice slightly at Luhan, making Sehun growl lowly. They forgot he was silently following behind them.

"You idiot. We have homeroom together!" He bursts out laughing, embarrassing Baekhyun. He was so preoccupied by everything that transpired yesterday and today that he forgot he has homeroom with his best friend.

"...Shut up!"

☽✧☾

"Students, rise."

"Good morning, Professor." They all bow politely at their teacher. The teacher asks for the class representative's report before allowing them to sit.

Baekhyun wondered. Did Chanyeol go to school? He hoped not. Maybe he should've gone home instead of attending class.

Wow, he felt really stupid now that he thought about it.

Bam!

The teacher and all the students get startled as the door slammed open, the force so strong the door was hanging on its hinges.

"Baekhyun." A brooding voice called out his name, making all the hairs on his body stand up in delight.

It was his mate.

"Chㅡ" He was cut short as Chanyeol growled, dragging him away from his chair and out of the classroom.

"Chanyeol, wait-"

"Why do you have another alpha's blazer?" His low, guttural growls was pleasuring the omega. He liked how territorial and protective he was over him.

Then, it snapped in him. Baekhyun took another alpha's cloth. Even if it was to cover himself, he was supposed to brandish the pheromones Chanyeol rubbed into him.

"I.. Someone gave it to me." Baekhyun admits. He didn't do anything wrong, even though his omega was already baring his neck towards Chanyeol.

"Why did you accept it?!" He yells, pushing him against the wall and trapping him in his large arms.

"I was embarrassed, okay?! I was an unmarked omega who smelled thoroughly mated! Why can't I cover myself?!" He yells back, making the alpha glare dangerously at him.

"Who is he? Why are you defending him?" His nose flares in anger, and Baekhyun wanted to slap himself for finding the time to admire his mate's strong features.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He was still glaring, but it was softer than before. Was Baek's stare affecting his anger pheromones?

"Hey, don't do-" Chanyeol's golden eyes turn fierce again as he grabbed the hand that touched his shoulder and threw it against the wall.

"Why did you give him your blazer, Kang Chulsoo?" Chanyeol's aura was dark and threatening, as if he was ready to kill. His pheromones were affecting the school with how suffocatingly strong it was.

Chulsoo coughed, wincing as he held his arm. "He was uncomfortable, man. I just gave it to him to cover a bit of his scent."

"It was filled with your scent. You were trying to replace my scent in my omega's body." He growled, snatching the blazer from Baekhyun's body.

"What's happening here?!" A teacher came out, but one glare from Chanyeol sent him kneeling on the floor. 

He approached Chulsoo. "Do you want me to strangle you with your blazer? No, I should. It's only appropriate to do so after touching what's rightfully mine."

"Chanyeol, stop!" Baekhyun panics, gripping his arm. Chulsoo was only being considerate of his feelings, he wasn't trying anything sly.

"Why should I?" He hasn't calmed down one bit.

"Please.. Please stop, Chanyeol. Let's go somewhere else, okay?" Baekhyun begs, looking up to his mate. Chanyeol finally looks at him.

"Why should I?" He repeats his question.

"I want you to press your scent in, okay? I don't like smelling like anyone else." It was true, he hated smelling like another alpha. It made him sick. But of course, his pride made him hate admitting it in front of a lot of people.

"...Fine." He throws the blazer at Kang Chulsoo, glaring at him one last time.

"Never touch Baekhyun again."

☽✧☾


	4. Scenting the Property

☽✧☾

Once they were in a secluded place, Chanyeol engulfs Baekhyun in a possessive embrace, the tip of his nose poking the soft skin on his neck. He was inhaling his scent religiously; it was the only way to calm him down. He was still shaking in rage, and Baekhyun was surprised he would become this worked up over a blazer.

"....There there.." He reluctantly wraps his arms around his mate, one hand gently holding his mate's head. It soothed Chanyeol with how motherly Baekhyun was calming his anger.

'Is he okay now?' Baekhyun thought to himself, surprised when he suddenly let out a gentle moan.

He looked down and saw Chanyeol's golden head kissing his exposed shoulder. This man was definitely okay now.

"Okay, stop." He struggled to fight his instincts as he pushed his alpha away. His face felt warm, and he was sure that he was blushing crimson red.

"Really? Why are you looking at me like that, then?" His beautiful golden eyes were hooded with desire, and it tempted Baekhyun to caress his face and kiss both his eyelids.

"..Like what?" He was trying to ignore the feelings that were trying to surface. He was already starting to love Park Chanyeol.

That statement alone was dangerous.

Oh so dangerous.

"Like you want me to kiss you and mark you."

Dang. That affected Baekhyun so hard he squeaked.

"I do!" He spat out instinctively, making him curse in the inside. He was trying to cut ties with Park Chanyeol and then he says this?

Damn his omega instincts!

"Oh?" Chanyeol looked genuinely surprised, but a lazy smirk slowly grew on his lips.

Damn, those lips that did wonders to him last night.

'Shut up.' Baekhyun was digging himself a deeper grave every time he thought about Chanyeol.

"The former, or the latter?" It was a surprise the golden-haired alpha was still polite and asking permission.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, wasn't. He felt like he would drool if this dragged on any longer.

He gripped his mate's blazer tightly, pulling him close. You could smell his desire for Chanyeol rolling off him.

"Kiss.. Kiss me now." He practically begged, and the thin string holding the alpha's tolerance snapped. He attacks his omega's lips, their tongues frivolously swirling around each other.

They've been apart for too long today. Even though it's only been a few hours since they were apart, newly mated pairs were supposed to stay together 24/7.

Slurping sounds echoed in the desolated place, Chanyeol's hot tongue placing itself on Baekhyun's shoulder blade. He licked and sucked, even bit a few times. He wanted to mark him so badly.

Baekhyun sensed it, because he felt Chanyeol turning him around to bite his nape. He's finally back to earth and thinking properly. This was not acceptable.

"No!" He pushes his mate away, grumbling as he fixed his undone button. He didn't even bother to fix his mussed hair as he left.

And that was the last time Park Chanyeol ever saw Byun Baekhyun.

..

..

..

Just kidding.

☽✧☾

A week later, Baekhyun was still cooped up in his apartment, not even bothering to show up the past week for class. He only needed to pass classes to graduate, anyways.

He was also longing for his mate, but it was the price to pay to cut ties with him completely.

To be honest, Baekhyun has been feeling groggier the past few days. It must be because he was apart from his mate when they should've been together the whole week.

But what could he do? He was scared.

Knock Knockㅡ

"Baek? Open up. You can't stay in there forever." Luhan knocks on his front door, his voice muffled by the closed door.

"I don't wanna.. My abdomen hurts." He groggily moans out, waving his hand lazily although Luhan couldn't see it.

"Well that's what you get for abandoning your mate! That ice-cold alpha looks like an abandoned puppy in school. He's moping like a baby, it's so pathetic it's amusing." He was rambling from behind the door, piquing Baekhyun's interest. He stood up to open the door.

"Shut up, Luhan. If anyone heard what you're saying, he'd have your head." Baekhyun sighs, beckoning him in the apartment flat. "Get in."

"Wow, you stink." His best friend gags, making Baekhyun scoff.

"It's hard to move around with a heavy body, can't help it." The omega shrugged, rolling his eyes and flopping on his couch. Luhan only eyed his friend in disgust.

"Seriously? Have you even changed your clothes?" He had a grimace on his face. Looks like he didn't like Baekhyun's nonchalant behavior.

"Are you my mom? Stop it. Cut to the chase and tell me what you're doing here." The auburn-haired young man sighed, reaching for the mug by the couch. It had a 2-day old stale coffee sitting in it. Regardless, he sipped the cold beverage without hesitation.

Luhan sighs. His best friend had become too loose and disregarded his health. He approaches him, placing his palm on his friend's forehead.

"W-W-What are you doing?" He had a distinct look of disgust on his face when Luhan touched his forehead. "I still have my heat. Are you getting touchy feely with me now?"

"That's disgusting! Of course not. It was a good idea to tell him, you're burning up." Luhan sighs, raising a plastic bag.

"Huh? What? Tell who? Who him? And what's with the plastic bag?" Baekhyun had a frown as he shot questions at Luhan. He told what to who?

Luhan takes out a pill from a bottle, stabbing his hand towards Baekhyun's direction.

"Take it." His eyes didn't take no for an answer.

"What is it?" Baekhyun still takes it and pops it in his mouth, swallowing it without water.

"That's fever medicine, you idiot. You cooped yourself in here, still in heat, and without a mate? You drowned yourself in suppressant pills andㅡ"

"How do you know I took suppressant pills?"

"There's an empty bottle rolling over there, dumbass. And that's not the point! You resisted your instincts and now here you are, suffering like the dumbass you are." Luhan musses Baekhyun's hair in annoyance, messing his disheveled hair even more.

"Hey! Would you stop?!"

"Disgusting! Your hair is so oily, go take a bath!" Luhan scolded him like a mother does to his son.

"Ugh, fine!" He acts like a child with s tantrum, sighing loudly as he grumbled, walking towards the bathroom. Luhan stood watch as he waited for Baek to finish.

He may look just angry, but he was definitely worried for Baekhyun. He had an unhealthy pale shade and had dark circles under his eyes. He didn't have that youthful glow he used to have.

Ring riㅡ

"Hello?" Luhan answered his phone.

[Is he okay?]

"Not really? I gave him the medicine though and I'll make him rest after." He replied.

[Good. Keep him there. Bye.]

The brief phone call ended and Baekhyun comes out dressed in baggy clothes, his hair still damp from his bath. He sits down on a chair and Luhan already knew what he was asking for.

"Gee. Still lazy, I see." Luhan sighs, heading in Baekhyun's room to get his hair dryer. He plugs it in and begins to dry Baekhyun's hair, who had his eyes closed. Looks like he was still sleepy.

"Hey idiot." Luhan slaps Baek's cheek. "Wake up and go sleep on the bed. You need to rest."

"...Fine." He trudged towards the bedroom, drops on to the bed, and shuts down. He was fast asleep. His fever was still rising because he was away from his mate, so his stamina dropped fast. 

"Sigh.. This kid really doesn't take care of himself." Luhan clicks his tongue, rolling his eyes and dragging the covers over Baekhyun's body.

"Sleep well.... Idiot."

☽✧☾

"Thank youㅡ... care... ㅡhyun."

"No... blem."

"I'll... here now."

☽✧☾

"Ugh.." Baekhyun shifts in his bed, struggling against the blanket. It was heavier than before.

Then Baekhyun realized. He wasn't feeling feverish anymore. He was silently grateful Luhan came over to take care of him.

But what was that smell? It smelled woodsy, like pinewood, and at the same time sweet like honey and cinammon.

Slowly, Baekhyun opens his eyes and comes face to face with...

Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?! What are you doing here?!" He panics, attempting to escape but the arm that was wrapped around his waist pulled him back close.

"You're in my bed, sunshine. I took you here so I could take care of you." He had a nonchalant look on his face as he held his mate. But, he couldn't resist, so he kissed the side of his mate's neck.

"Took care?! Luhan was doing that for me!" He yelled, blushing deep red. He finally got the physical contact he yearned for with his mate and it was arousing him to the point he might leak.

"I know. I made him do that. Your fever is completely gone now, right?" Chanyeol asked, caressing Baekhyun's face. The omega instinctively leans to his touch, wanting more.

"Yeah.." He replies quickly. For some reason, their bond grew stronger even though they were apart for a week. Must be the intense longing they had for each other.

Pomfㅡ

"Woah!" Baek squeaks as Chanyeol suddenly tops over him, caging him between his toned arms.

"Guess we can make a baby now, then."

☽✧☾


	5. The Alpha wants a Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mature Content Ahead.

☽✧☾

"H-Huuuuuh??? A baby? Are you crazy?" Baekhyun stared incredulously at Chanyeol. Did he hear it right? Did he just say they could make a baby?

The auburn-haired omega swallows an ecstatic squeal, his omega instincts trying to force him to yield and bare his nape to his alpha.

He was brimming with joy and euphoria, happy that his mate wanted a baby. He too, wanted a child.

He wanted to feel full of his mate's seed, he wanted to see his belly grow with their child.

Then again, he still was in heat. He was still full of desire for his mate because of it.

Chanyeol's striking golden eyes soften as he stared lovingly at his omega, reaching out to caress Baekhyun's soft cheek with his large hand.

"You're looking at me like that again." His gleaming eyes were strong against Baekhyun's effeminate body, like it was stripping him naked. He felt so exposed in front of Chanyeol, it delighted him.

"Looking at you like what?" His voice was soft and gentle, his cerulean blue eyes half-lidded. He felt drunk with his alpha's strong desire for him. It made him feel high with ecstasy.

"Like you want me.. a lot." He dips down, his high-bridged nose digging on his mate's shoulder. His nostrils flare, breathing in the sweet, intoxicating scent of his heat.

"Please, I want you." The omega begs, his eyebrows furrowing. He was impatient, and his legs found their way around Chanyeol's sturdy muscled waist. His clothed crotch shifted against Chanyeol's stiff cock, making the alpha stiffen even more.

He trailed open-mouthed kisses down Baekhyun's neck, sucking on his beautifully pale flesh. It awed him how every part of Baekhyun tasted sweet, so he kissed, licked, and nipped every part of his exposed body.

"This.. is getting in the way." Chanyeol growled lowly as his large hand gripped his brunette lover's plain oversized shirt, ripping it in one go. What gifted his eyes was a pale slender body, and swollen, succulent breasts. His nipples were so cute and pink, it made Chanyeol's eyes glisten in curiosity.

"So this is an omega's breasts. I never knew they were so soft and perky.. I didn't have a good look when we first mated." His voice was filled with interest, his soft lips latching onto one nipple.

"Haa.. Ahh, Chanyeol.." Baekhyun's legs tightened around the dominant's waist, his toes curling in pleasure. His eyelids shut tightly as he let out a soft moan. Chanyeol's hot mouth was around his nipple. His sensual tongue, the tongue that was inside his mouth a week ago, was swirling around his nipple.

"Haah.." He squeaked out, his nails digging into Chanyeol's back as he pinched the other nipple.

He felt himself tearing up, happiness and ecstasy mingling. His bottom was overflowing with lubrication because of the pleasure he felt. This was just from Chanyeol sucking his nipple. What more if he put his penis in?

Chanyeol finally moves on from his swollen chest to his stomach, kissing all over his belly. He lay face on his tummy, breathing in the strong scent of Baekhyun's heat. It smelled like home, and it made him calm.

"N-Not fair.." Baekhyun stuttered, tightening his hold on Chanyeol. "You're still wearing clothes.."

Kiss.

He kissed Baekhyun's lips. "I'll take it off."

Slowly and sensually, Chanyeol's finger grapples at the middle of his button-up shirt, pulling down quickly and undoing all the buttons in one swipe. He chucks it to the side, removing his pants in one go too along with his boxers. His proud shaft stands tall, stiff and bulging with veins. 

The sight made Baekhyun moan, his bottom soaking the underwear he wore.

"Oh? What's this?" His golden head places itself between the omega's legs, taking off his saturated underwear and chucking it to the side like his shirt.

"Amazing.. So an omega's bottom could get wet like this.." His mouth latches onto Baekhyun's bottom, making the latter gasp. His back arches, letting out a loud moan.

"Haaah..! It's.. because of you.." He pants out, breathless. His moans followed one another as Chanyeol's tongue entered Baekhyun's hole.

Baekhyun couldn't resist as his legs tightened around Chanyeol's neck, delving his tongue deeper into his cervix. He was touching a part of him that he has never even touched before. That thought alone made Baekhyun produce more lube.

"Baekhyun.." He pushed Baekhyun's legs open, his golden head raising from between his legs. He looked completely stripped of his humanity, like his instincts were driving him. His shiny golden orbs were now a deep amber color.

"Huff!" He positions himself by the omega's hole, pushing slightly to get the tip in. He slowly pushes everything in until they were skin on skin.

"Aaah..! Haah....!! D-Don't, I'll get pregnant!" Baekhyun looks to the side, his whole body trembling. It's been a week since he's been tend to, he was sensitive and Chanyeol was large.

"That's the point, sweetheart." It was as if a string snapped in him. Chanyeol suddenly started to pound his erect dick with such force that the tears he had been holding back burst out. His continuous moans were now screams of pleasure, his arms reaching out to wrap around the alpha's neck as he kissed him with an open mouth.

The alpha gladly obliges, his tongue slipping in as he continued to roughly pound in Baekhyun. Muffled moans and squelching echoed in the large room, filled with desire and lust.

"Aah.. Cha..Chanyeooool..! I'm c-close...!" He cries out, tears blurring his vision. They were both panting wildly, bodies glistening with sweat as skin met skin.

The tempo quickened, their moans got louder, and Baekhyun screams in pleasure.

Surprised at Baekhyun's scream, Chanyeol gets turned on greatly at the sight of his mate crying in happiness that he releases inside his rectum, the hot white substance reaching his uterus. It was overflowing out his hole, so the base of the alpha's dick inflates, locking both of them in place.

"Again..?" Baekhyun's eyes were puffy and red. "Not again!!" He whines, letting go of the alpha's neck, crying as he covered his face with the back of his hands.

"Ugh.. It hurts!! Fuck, take it out..!!!" He cries out, tears trailing down his reddened cheeks. He was turning grumpy and childish now that Chanyeol knotted. It hurt a lot, and his asshole felt so stretched it ached.

It was an unbearable pain that made him so uncomfortable.

"Don't cry.." Chanyeol felt bad, switching their positions so Baekhyun sat on top. He was still filling Baekhyun with his seed because he was still aroused, judging from the state of Baekhyun's body right now.

"Breathe, sweetheart.. Breathe.." He held on to his omega's hips, his hands gently caressing his hips. He rubbed up and down, trying to soothe his pair's pain.

After an hour, the knot deflated, and Chanyeol could exit Baekhyun. The latter was tired, his eyes droopy, sweat decorating his forehead. His brown hair was matted down to his forehead from perspiring.

"Sleep, angel. I'll take care of the rest." He kisses his mate's forehead, as he drifted off to sleep quickly.

☽✧☾

"Ugh.." Baekhyun stretches his limbs, rolling to the side.

"Shit-!!" His body was caught by strong arms before he completely rolled off the bed.

"Good morning, sunshine." A lazy smile was placed upon Chanyeol's lips, his disheveled hair making him ten times hotter than usual. It made Baekhyun gulp audibly.

His defined shoulders were bare, as was his whole upper body.

Panicking, Baekhyun ducks under the covers to check if Chanyeol had underwear on. Thankfully, he did.

"What are you doing checking my crotch, love?" He chuckles, amused by Baekhyun's bizarre behavior. He was glad his mate didn't wake up angrily like before.

"I was just checking if you were wearing underwear- oop-" Baekhyun curses at himself as he drowned in embarrassment. Did he seriously spit that out?

Yeah, he did.

"...I'm hungry." Baekhyun was red all over, sliding off the bed to go out of the room. Unfortunately, his knees buckled and he tumbles over his feet.

"Careful, love. Your legs are still weak." Chanyeol chuckles, picking up his mate and exiting the master's bedroom.

"Come, I'll bring you to the dining room. I made breakfast."

☽✧☾


	6. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Pairs or mates can sense each other's feelings. Strong feelings such as desire, anger, happiness or pain can affect the other pair. 
> 
> Another fun fact: Alpha's that are newly mated tend to care for their omega too much because they believe their omega is already carrying their offspring in the womb.

☽✧☾

".... Tastes good." Baekhyun was surprised to taste Chanyeol's cooking. It actually tasted good. That was a relief.

"What? Thought I couldn't cook?" His chiseled jaw was leaning on his palm that was resting on his elbow. The omega replied with several brisk nods, his eyes sparkling as he continued to eat. The alpha was happy; his heart swelled at the scene of his omega eating the food he prepared.

Chanyeol takes a long look at Baekhyun's clothes. He was only wearing his over sized button-up long sleeve that went past his knees. Under that, he wore Chanyeol's old boxers from when he was 14 years old. He looks worried, so he stands up and goes back in his bed room, pulling the doors of his walk-in closet. He zooms towards his collection of jackets, picking the thickest one and heading back down to the dining area.

"Hmm?" The brunette raises his head, glancing towards the blonde-haired alpha. "Where'd you go, Chanyeol?" He had rice stuck to the side of his mouth.

"Keep your belly warm. Don't let the cold air breeze by it." He remarks, placing the jacket he picked on Baekhyun's shoulders. Baekhyun only raised his arms, so the alpha obliged and slid the jacket on him.

"You like being spoiled, huh?" He chuckles, running his long fingers through his silky blonde hair. The brunette silently nods in return and continues eating. The alpha sits himself back down across his mate, watching him eat with a soft gaze. 

"Thank you for the meal." Baekhyun closes his eyes and presses his palms together, bowing at the empty bowl of food. He looked so adorable, being respectful and all.

"Here. Eat more." Chanyeol pushes his share of food towards Baekhyun, a soft smile on his lips. He loved watching him eat with his cerulean eyes sparkling in delight.

"What about you?" He asks with his cheeks stuffed with food, making the alpha chuckle. 

"You need to eat more. You have to feed the baby." Chanyeol's gaze softens even more while Baekhyun frowns.

"I'm not pregnant though?" His eyebrows furrow in confusion, but he still continues to gobble down food. The days he was apart from Chanyeol, he was not eating properly, so of course he would be hungry like an unfed lion... well, wolf. 

"Whatever you say, sunshine." His mate chuckles for the nth time, but his eyes glinted with mirth and mischief. 

Baekhyun frowns more. "I told you I'm not pregnant. It's my body, I would know first. Must be my rationale fighting against your semen."

The alpha scoffs, a smirk on his lips. "Alright, love. I'll get you pregnant in the next few days, then."

"What????????? Who said I'm staying here?" He had a scowl on his small face, his chair making an unpleasant screeching sound as he kicked himself backward. 

"I said. You'll stay here for the time being until your heat passes. I don't want any alpha sniffing around your house while you're still in heat. I don't want you smelling like other alpha's either. Do you understand, angel?" He stood up from his chair, gulping down the last of his coffee that Baekhyun only noticed now. 

"No, I don't understand! Why can't I just let you scent me everyday in the morning?" Baekhyun hollers, whining. He huffs childishly, kicking his foot out. His arms cross at his chest as he huffed even more.

"You think pressing my scent in can stop rutting alphas? I may be a purebred alpha, but there are one's who just don't know how to listen to warnings. Unless... I press my semen onto your stomach." He snickers wickedly, eyes crinkling in wicked amusement. Baekhyun grimaces.

"Are you crazy?!" His face was beet red in embarrassment. He just imagined that happening and..

Chanyeol strikes a sardonic smirk. "Of course I'm crazy." He leaves the dining room, leaving Baekhyun agape in astonishment.

"You.. You idiot!!!!!!!!!"

☽✧☾

"Sweetheart, are you done changing?" Chanyeol's head peeks in the room, finding Baekhyun fully clothed. He wasn't wearing his uniform and instead wore Chanyeol's oversized clothes.

"Am I really wearing this to school..." He was embarrassed of what he wore. His foot kept shuffling every second.

"I already notified your friend Lu Han about your situation. He's heading over to your place to get you a change of clothes. For now, you wear my clothes." He shrugs on his uniform's blazer while Baekhyun scowled.

"Luhan doesn't know my passcode, and he doesn't have a spare key.." He retorts, tucking Chanyeol's large shirt in his pants.

"You look cute. And you unlocked your door for him yesterday, remember? So he got the spare key."

"Hey." Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol with judging eyes.

"What?" The alpha asks in confusion.

"... You're not jealous of Lulu? Aren't you afraid he might rut in the presence of my heat?"

"He's a beta. What can he do?" He chuckles smoothly, ruffling Baekhyun's hair with affection. "You don't need to be jealous of him, sweetheart. I only need you."

"That was kinda mean on Luhan.."

☽✧☾

The pair finally arrived at school, the students gaping at the sight of Baekhyun in Chanyeol's clothes.

"This was a bad idea.." Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, looking down at the pavement. He felt so self-conscious with all the eyes staring at him.

"It's okay, love." His mate's strong arm gathered his slender frame into his side, as if he was shielding him from their eyes.

"Stop staring." Chanyeol growled, his golden eyes a dark copper as he glared lethally at them. They immediately averted their eyes in fear.

"Luhan..!" Baekhyun sighs in relief when he sees his best friend, running towards him to engulf him in a hug. Luhan pushed him away in disgust.

"Ick. My nose may be weak, but you smell strongly of alpha. It's suffocating." He fakes gags, making Baekhyun smack his arm.

"Here you go." He handed Baekhyun a paperbag that held his uniform.

"Thank you sooooo much." He pinches his friend's cheek, annoying him.

"I'll go change-" Sehun suddenly appears and grabs Baekhyun's wrist, a serious look on his face.

"Your scent... changed.." His silver eyes looked cloudy. Luhan's smile suddenly changed. He looked... sad.

"Oh Sehun, let's go." He takes Sehun's large hand in his, dragging him away, but Sehun kept a tight grip on Baekhyun's wrist.

Luhan looked like he was about to cry. His gentle hazel eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Baekhyun couldn't decipher why. He was puzzled by whatever was happening at the moment.

"Let go of my mate." Chanyeol's nose was flared, his sharp eyes staring down at Sehun.

"He-"

"Sehunnie~ Let's go!" Luhan finally drags his mate away, who still was staring intensely at Baekhyun.

"What was wrong with them? Buncha weirdos." Baekhyun scoffs, intertwining his fingers with Chanyeol's unconsciously. The latter was surprised, but he felt pity for his mate.

"Let's go, love. Don't mind them." They walk to class, but Baekhyun was still suspicious.

Why was Sehun staring at him? Why was his best friend sad? And why did his mate look at him with so much sympathy?

☽✧☾


	7. Alpha Problems

☽✧☾

"Chanyeol.." Park Chanyeol ushered Byun Baekhyun into class, one long index finger to his pink lips. His eyes were indicating him to be quiet and to not ask more.

"Byun Baekhyun, it's nice to see you attending class today." Today their Professor was Professor Jung, a nice lady professor who had a fondness for Baekhyun. She was a beta, so Chanyeol didn't think of her as a threat.

"Y-Yeah.." The brunette was embarrassed to be seen by his teacher, so he slipped his hand out from his mate's grasp and headed towards his chair with a beet red face.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol asked with a confused look, slipping his hand back in his mate's small ones. Guess alpha's never had a sense of decency.

"Nothing.." Baekhyun dropped his issue, seating himself where he usually sat. Chanyeol stared down at the beta who sat beside Baekhyun, and the beta scurried away so Chanyeol could sit.

Wait, since when was Chanyeol in this class?

"If you were wondering, love, I've been in this class since the start of the semester. You were just far too busy to notice me." He chuckles, his long fingers gently brushing through his mate's wavy brown hair. "Now listen to the class, love."

"Yeah, yeah.. Don't have to tell me that." He rolls his eyes and slaps away his hand that continued to ruffle his hair. All the women attending the class gasped in surprise, astonished that he had the guts to slap the true alpha's hand away. Yeah, he was his omega mate, but to reject his touch? That was gutsy.

Chanyeol only chuckled proudly. "Feisty." He whispered, then faced forward and started to pay attention to the lesson. Baekhyun only scoffed and began to listen too. 

The whole lesson, Baekhyun was distracted by Chanyeol's hot stares. It was as if he was daring him to look over. It made him feel flustered and angry at the same time because he couldn't understand one thing about the lesson.

"Would you stop that?!" He grumbles loudly once the class ended, glaring at the alpha. The golden-haired boy only chuckled and smoothed his hand down his mate's cheek. 

"I'll be going now, alright? I won't have the next class with you... Behave, okay angel?" Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun's hands to the side and kisses his forehead, making the latter blush deeply. 

"Y-You don't have to tell me to behave! I will- I mean, I'm not a kid!" He yells and pushes his mate out the room. When he looks back, he finds Professor Jung laughing gently. Her gentle light brown eyes, that resembled Luhan's, crinkled in amusement behind her black-rimmed spectacles. 

"Your mate seems to love you dearly." She smiles motherly, swiping at a lone strand of jet black hair that blocked her face. She pats his head with a soft smile.

"He doesn't love me..." His head was looking down, a pout on his pink lips as he muttered out the sentence. It was like he was moping. She chuckles at his reaction.

"Be careful, okay?" Her previous gentle eyes turned dark and blank. Her elegant stayed on top of his head. "He may be your mate, but he's an alpha. A purebred. They're dangerous creatures."

"I know, Hwiyeong. I'm trying-"

"You don't want the past to repeat, right?" Her whispered words made his blood run cold. He felt his palms turn cold and he feels himself break out in cold sweat. His eyes were looking left and right frantically. He felt his airway constrict in pure fear. He was starting to panic, and if she brought up the topic more, he knew he'd start hyperventilating. 

He could remember each gritty detail. He remembered it. Of course he would, it was etched into his brain. He fed his sister to the wolves because he ran. 

"Baekhyun-ah, calm down." Professor Jung's hand moved from his head to his shoulder. He didn't notice he was trembling until the Professor called out his name. In fact, he was actually biting his lip and clenching his fist so hard they bled. 

"... Of course, Professor." He sighs and raises his head, his bleeding lip still trembling. "I'll be careful. I always am." 

"Good. Now go on." She ushered him out of the class room, a pitiful smile on her solemn face. Baekhyun walks out, a blank look on his feminine features. His eyes were zoned out, and his mind decided to not go to the next class anymore. He'd pass, either way, he was way more advanced than the lessons they were teaching.

Because his mind was blank, he didn't notice the alpha in front of him until he bumped into him.

"Woah, you smell!" The alpha shouted out, pinching his nose. His eyes glinted with mischief and interest, though.

"..Sorry." He mumbled out, turning away to head to the library. The alpha suddenly grips his wrist tightly. 

"Scratch what I said. Now that I got another whiff.." He puts his nose by Baekhyun's ear, sniffing. Baekhyun shuddered in disgust. 

"You smell.. good. Hmp." His emerald eyes clouded with desire for something illegal. His tongue comes out to lick his top lip. "Smells like an unmarked omega. Wow."

"Let go of me!" Baekhyun yells, struggling to get out of the alpha's grasp, but he was stronger. He kisses the brunette's neck, making the omega yelp and hurl. 

"Huh. You can only hurl? No vomit at all?" The alpha snickers. He had a wicked glint in his eyes that were dark and clouded. "Good. That means I can still mark you-"

A fist comes into contact with the alpha's cheek, knocking him off Baekhyun. 

"Wu Yi Fan!" Sehun's silver eyes were blazing with anger. He picks up the alpha called Yi Fan by the collar and lugs him across the hallway. "This one's mi-my mate's friend! Hands off."

"Heh." The alpha's emerald eyes glared sharply at Sehun, a mischievous smirk on his lips as he wiped the blood trailing at the side of his mouth. "You liar." He sniggers, looking at Sehun with a knowing look. 

"Shut up." He takes Baekhyun's arm and pulls him behind his back. "Stay there."

"Hey cutie." Yi Fan addresses Baekhyun. He had a wide grin on his mouth. "It's Kris, okay? Not Yifan. Also, if your alpha doesn't wanna mark you, come find me." 

Baekhyun grimaces visibly and grips Sehun's shirt in disgust. "Can we please get out of here?"

"....Yeah." His hand is gently placed on the small of Baekhyun's back, both of them briskly walking out of there. Baekhyun then noticed something weird about Sehun. His nostrils were flaring, and the hand that was not holding him was clenched into a tight fist.

"Sehun-ssi. Is there something wrong?" Baekhyun was concerned. Sehun and Luhan have been acting strange. Sehun only shakes his head coldly.

"Tell your alpha to guard you better." His tone was icy. He then walks away and leaves him confused. Then he notices Luhan on the end of the hallway. Sehun greets him with a smile, hugging him.

Baekhyun smiles. Guess Sehun was cold to him because there was a possibility that Luhan would get jealous. 

Luhan looks back while being embraced by Sehun, startling Baekhyun. He waves at his best friend, putting on a smile. 

Instead of a receiving wave back from him, he received a sad glare from Luhan. His best friend grips on Sehun's blazer tightly, hugging him back as his eyes shut tightly.

Was Luhan crying?

"Luhan-"

"No!" Baekhyun was stopped in his tracks by Luhan's yell. He felt a pang of hurt hit his heart. Did he do something wrong? What did he do?

Whatever. Baekhyun shakes his head in annoyance and heads towards his locker.

Guess he did something wrong that angered Luhan.

☽✧☾


	8. The Beginning of Everything Bad

☽✧☾

As Baekhyun headed towards his locker, he was greeted by his mate who leaned against the metal doors. He had a stern look on his face as if Baekhyun did something wrong.

"What are you doing here? Why are you out of class? Class hasn't ended yet for you." He asks him several questions without breathing, looking like a disappointed father. Baekhyun only rolled his eyes and huffed. Since when did this guy care whether he went to class or not?

"It's none of your business/" He grumbles and tries to push him away, but fails miserably. The man was using his strength to cement himself onto the floor so h e wouldn't budge.

"It's my business. I am your mate." The golden-haired lad growls out, his sharp eyes glaring at Baekhyun. He rolled his eyes again. He wasn't in the mood for this shitty conversation that they kept having the week.

"I'm not yet marked by you. You aren't officially a pair with me." Baekhyun bites back in spite, arousing Chanyeol's anger. He slams his hand beside Baekhyun's head, his nose digging itself onto his neck.

'This situation again..' Baekhyun sighed inwardly. Chanyeol always acted like a kid jealous that their younger sibling was being pampered by their mother.

"What's this?" He was enraged. His eyes widened in anger as he sniffed his omega's scent. "Were you out of class because you were fooling away with another alpha?!"

"Calm down... It wasn't intentional. He came onto me." The brunette sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was already irritated form the way Luhan treated him moments ago, and now his alpha was irritating him more.

"Alright.." Chanyeol, like a satisfied baby who was given a toy, calmed down, placing open-mouthed kisses all over his shoulder. But his sharp nose picked up something more.

"Baby, open your locker. Something smells." Chanyeol ordered his mate, annoying him even more.

"What's wrong with you alpha's telling me I stink? Don't you know that's fucking offensive?!" He yelled, his almond-shaped eyes sharpening their gaze on their mate.

"Open it, omega." His tone changed to one full of authority, leaving the omega nothing but to follow the order. He places the code and opens it, looking at Chanyeol.

"There, happy? Nothing's wro-" Voice stifled, he stares at the semen-filled condom full of horror, his whole body trembling in disgust. His body lurches forward instinctively, his stomach forcing bile up his throat. His hand grips hard on the metal walls of the lockers, hurling as he puked all over the floor.

He hated it. He hated the stench. He hated even the sight of it. He felt degraded beyond repair.

Baekhyun could tolerate being kissed by another alpha, being sniffed, being licked, but he couldn't stand even the sight of another alpha's semen. His omega instincts screamed at him to go away. He was bonded to Chanyeol, so he knew well enough that another alpha's seed was poison to him. The sight of semen also made him feel that when he looked at it, it'd take his purity away that was only for his mate to play with.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, bristled in pure anger. His expression was so dark it made his face unreadable. The door of Baekhyun's locker crumbled under his strong grasp.

"Who did this?" His voice was deep and guttural. It didn't sound one bit like his usual self. He sounded like a whole different person. Like a monster. Like the true alpha he is.

"I-I'm sorry, alpha.." He replies, his whole body still trembling in disgust as he knelt on the floor. His arms were wobbling as he supported his body that just finished vomiting. 

"Who did this?" He was snarling, standing tall. Ferocious golden eyes glared at every person that came out. He scanned every single one that filed out of class. Most of the omegas and betas eyes were filled with sheer fear, trembling in their spot. When the eyes of the true alpha grazed their figure, they'd squeeze their eyes shut in fright.

The alphas, on the other hand, stood proudly. After all, they were alphas. They also knew they did nothing wrong. And unless the true alpha approached them and personally checked them, they had no need to feel bristled like the others who were quivering violently. 

"B-Baekhyun-ah!" Luhan pushes past the sea of scared students, concern lacing his high-pitched voice. He disregards the strong, dominating pheromones of his best friend's mate and runs towards the male who was kneeling on the floor. He soothes a hand down Baekhyun's back, comforting him. 

Why could Luhan resist trembling in fear, you ask? 

Because Luhan and Baekhyun had formed one of the rarest things on this world; a bond. In cases of danger, one would put their self in front of the other. It was a rare, weak rely on weak relationship that kept their friendship going strong for years.

Chanyeol was fairly surprised of the act but still did nothing but scan the students. Despite himself being at the top of the food chain, the alpha among alphas, he still felt threatened about this petty act of sticking a used condom in a locker. After all, Baekhyun was only halfway bonded to Chanyeol. They recognized each other as mates, but Baekhyun is not marked. Anything could go wrong. But if Baekhyun got pregnant, that was a whole different case. All the alphas would back off. 

"Luhan.." Baekhyun gasps out in a small voice, his trembling turning gentle at the comforting scent of his best friend. It was a surprise a beta could even feel like a maternal figure. Only omegas could be a maternal figure. Maybe it was because of his status being a sub-beta? But it seemed like his omega factor gene was stronger... 

Whatever. All Chanyeol knew is that his jealousy was flaring at the fact Baekhyun was resting in Luhan's arms. A beta couldn't do anything, but still!

"Get out." He muttered out loud enough for all the students to hear. They immediately filed back in the classrooms, frantically piling inside. They were desperate to get away from the suffocating pheromones of the true alpha. 

"What are you doing here?" Chanyeol voice was still deep and guttural. His attention was now directed on to his distressed mate and his beta best friend. 

"I'm calming him down, duh." Luhan glares at the alpha and continues patting down Baekhyun's back. The alpha growls. 

"I am his mate. I can calm him down myself!" 

"He needs me!" Luhan yells defiantly. It was confusing Chanyeol how maternal Luhan was acting at the moment. Was their bond really that strong?

"Luhan.. It's fine." Baekhyun sits up from resting on Luhan, smiling gently. "I'm okay now. I'll stay with my mate."

"Are you sure?" The beta was still concerned. 

"Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles." Baekhyun giggles which eases up the mood. 

"Alright." Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's hand in his and pulls him up gently, now calmed down and more concerned about Baekhyun's state. They start walking down the hallway when Baekhyun stopped in his tracks. He turns back and looks Luhan dead in the eyes.

"Why did you.." He cut himself off, his mouth drooping at the corners. 

"Please don't ask about it....." Luhan turns his head away and begins to walk the opposite direction, where his classroom was.

"I understand." The omega doesn't say anything more and continues to walk with his mate.

"What was that about?" His alpha questions him, a confused frown on his face. 

"Nothing. It's nothing." 

"Okay. Now sweetheart, you know what this means right?" Chanyeol shoots a knowing look at Baekhyun. Baekhyun winces. Is it really what he is thinking..?

"We're gonna mate again..?" He winces again as the words came out of his mouth. Chanyeol suddenly lets out a snicker and breaks out into a wide funky grin.

"That's the other option, love, but I meant that you'll be with me most of the time. Seems you got yourself a little psycho, so you'll be under my constant care so you don't have to experience those things again." He chuckles, his arm snaking down to curl around Baekhyun's waist.

"As if one psycho wasn't enough..." Baekhyun mumbles under his breath, making Chanyeol smirk.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

☽✧☾


	9. A Little Bit of Crazy

☽✧☾

Monday morning was so hectic. It was making Baekhyun dizzy with all the events that occurred. He felt like a whole day passed by.

It wasn't even past 3rd subject, though.

Baekhyun noticed that he was snuggling against Chanyeol's large figure as they were walking to the next class. He was a bit embarrassed, but he couldn't stay away. It was as if he was yearning their physical contact even more. Their bond was most likely strengthening because of the multiple times Baekhyun had mated and scented with Chanyeol. 

Plus, he just came from a traumatizing scene. What omega wouldn't snuggle up to their alpha mate after that?

Baekhyun felt terrified. He still had a part of himself that opposed this relationship. He was not supposed to be with any alpha. He was supposed to be living quietly until he found her. Maybe, just maybe, when he finds her... he could be happy. But that's just a maybe.

"Come on, love. Let's go to the next class." Chanyeol gently ushered him to the 3rd class, which they shared together.

"Alright." He sighs, not even bothering to complain. What could he do anyways? Chanyeol would just drag him in if he had to.

Sniffㅡ Sniffㅡ

"H-hey!! What are you doing?!?" The brunette yelps in response when the alpha raised the his hand that was holding Baekhyun's and started sniffing his pulse thoroughly.

"Your scent... changed again." The alpha looked deep in thought before he smiled gently and used his other hand to pull him closer by the neck, placing a kiss Baekhyun's forehead.

"Wait wait wait. Is that a bad thing? Do I still smell like that idiot?" Baekhyun frowns in confusion and stops in his tracks, stopping Chanyeol from walking forward.

It was his body yet he didn't feel any change at all. What was this guy talking about?

"Kris? Kris Wu? And no, it's not a bad thing. A good thing, actually. Your scent became sweeter. I like it." He chuckles and slides his hand out of Baekhyun's grasp, sliding down his slender back and resting on top of his bum.

"... Seriously? Are you this much of spoiled baby you're touching my butt in public now? Are you thirsty?" He smacks his mate in annoyance, gritting his teeth. 

"Alright, alright." The alpha chuckles. "I'll stop." 

Chanyeol barges into the class, his eyes cold once it came contact with the students. They start to tremble, avoiding his gaze. Even the professor stopped teaching.

All except for one blockhead.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Kang Chulsoo waves violently, like a child meeting his favorite friend. He had a big stupid grin on his face with no care in the world how he looked or acted.

His other arm was in a cast and still broken, with different colored writing on it.

"Uh, Kang Chulsoo? Why are you here?" Baekhyun asks in confusion, sitting in the back row with Chanyeol. Chanyeol's hand still gripped his with possessiveness.

"I moved to this class!" He exclaims, still wearing that stupid grin. Chanyeol growls at his behavior. He wasn't who everyone knew he was.

"W-w-what?" The brunette frowns and shook his head. He was starting to have a headache talking to this idiot.

"I changed my schedule and moved into this class." His eyes crescent in excitement as he stared at Baekhyun. "Nice to see you, Byun Baekhyun."

"Don't talk to him, Baekhyun." Chanyeol growled gutturally. His anger was increasing because of how Chulsoo disregarded him and talked to Baekhyun as if his alpha mate was not beside him.

"O-Okay.."

Glancing at Chulsoo one last time, Baekhyun turns silent and clutches Chanyeol's hand gently. It seems he was uncomfortable on how Chulsoo was acting.

Smiling, the blonde alpha leans forward kisses his omega's neck to calm him down.

"Calm down, sweetheart. I'm right here."

With that, Baekhyun relaces, making Chanyeol relax too. The tense atmosphere finally dissipiates and the class finally resumes.

☽✧☾

Class ends and everyone breathes a sigh of relief, especially Baekhyun. Kang Chulsoo has been staring at him the whole time which annoyed the shit out of him and his mate.

The students pile out the door, exiting the class with happy smiles. Break time was just around the corner so they could lounge about and eat.

Baekhyun stands up and packs his stuff, alerting Chanyeol.

"Yeol, I'll be right back. I just need to give Luhan something." He pats his mate's shoulder in reassurance which makes him chuckle.

"You have me a nickname?" The alpha smirks in mischief. Baekhyun was so cute.

"What? You don't like it? Fine, I'-"

"I'm just kidding~" He coos, pulling Baekhyun into a back hug. "Be back quick, okay? No unnecessary stops."

"I won't, I won't. Now let go." He lets go of his mate, the latter jogging towards the door and exiting quickly. That's when Kang Chulsoo and his friends stand up and start to pile out.

Chanyeol's hand shoots out and grabs Chulsoo's wrist, a dark look on his face.

"Don't touch my mate, Kang Chulsoo. Or I'll make you regret it." The latter only smiles, his eyes forming a crescent smile.

"What? I only want to be his friend, okay?" He shrugs his wrist out of Chanyeol's grasp, the place where he gripped bruising.

"Friend? Are you fucking crazy?" He growls even more.

"Yeah, friend."

☽✧☾

"Hey, Luhan!" Baekhyun waves at Luhan, who runs at him full speed and body slams his best friend.

"Do you have the noooooootes?????" He cries out, shaking his friend.

"Yeah!! Can you stop shaking me now?!" He groans, feeling sick all of a sudden.

"Okay, really, stop-" He pushes Luhan away, feeling his stomach churn.

"Are you okay?" Luhan turns from a naughty friend to a caring mother.

"I dunno." He drawls out, handing his precious chemistry notes to his best friend. "I haven't been feeling well since Sunday."

"Well first of all, get off those suppressant pills. It's going to make your heat go bonkers if you keep taking that to go to school. Second of all, get your goddamn mind out of the gutter and mate with your partner. Have him mark you."

"I don't think he's ready to be marked." Sehun butts into the conversation, puzzling Baekhyun.

"Uh, I think I would know if I'm ready or not." Baekhyun frowns at Sehun, while Luhan only sighs and pouts.

"Sehunnie, butt out. This is the lowly tier talk." Luhan said it so bluntly Baekhyun burst out laughing.

"Oh my god.." He swipes at a tear that was at the corner of his eye.

"Tch." Was Sehun's only reply before he leaves both of them.

"What was that?" Baekhyun asks as they began to walk towards their lockers. It was already halfway through break time so they hurried up.

"I don't know.. Park Chanyeol's strong pheromones might be affecting him so maybe that's why he's so irritable.." He mumbles, pouting even more.

Baekhyun unlocks his locker, frowning as he listened to his best friend. Was Chanyeol's pheromones really that strong that an alpha like Sehun could get bothered by it?

Baekhyun's heart dropped.

Dozens of stolen photographs of him flood out of his open locker, dropping at his feet. All of them had the words "CHOOSE ME", written in red marker.

"W-Wait, Baekhyun-!" Baekhyun panics and his instincts make him flee from the scene, his omega instincts telling him to protect both of them. He immediately takes the bike he left outside the school gates a week ago, and leaves the scene.

"Park Chanyeol!" Luhan yells into his phone, startling the alpha as he picked up the call.

[What?!]

"Baekhyun left school!!"

[Tell me everything that happened.]

☽✧☾

The school day was coming to an end, but Chanyeol still couldn't find out where Baekhyun hid. For all he knew, Baekhyun already fled the region. Maybe he was with his parents already.

He checked everywhere. Downtown, Baekhyun's apartment, Luhan's apartment, everywhere he could think of!

"Luhan, what did his parents say?" He grits his teeth. Where was Baekhyun?

The beta looked at him with sympathy. "They said he isn't there."

"Fuck!" His anger gets the best of him and he pounds the wall. Did he really just lose them under his nose?

"Son, I think its best to go home first." The police officer that Luhan called pats his back. "We'll contact you as soon as we find him."

Chanyeol hated the police, but he had no choice. More help meant he could find Baekhyun earlier.

He keeps the photos Baekhyun saw in his pocket, grinds his teeth, and leaves in his car. He was pissed, but he had to wait. For now, he should blow off some steam at home.

Burned out, Chanyeol autopilots towards his room. For some reason, it smelled so filled with his pheromones. Did he forget to clean his room before they left?

He opens the door and sighs in relief, the weight in his chest disappearing. Baekhyun was asleep on his bed.

But Baekhyun slept in Chanyeol's large shirt that was supposed to be for washing. Dirty, used clothes that smelled a lot like Chanyeol surrounded his small, slender body in a circle.

Baekhyun was nesting.

☽✧☾


	10. Touchy Feely

☽✧☾

Baekhyun was nesting.

Chanyeol cracks a small smile, breathing another sigh of relief as he swipes his finger across the finger print sensor of his phone, tapping the message app. He types a short "Baekhyun's here" to Luhan and sends it, chucking his phone away as he began to lay down with his mate.

He observes Baekhyun keenly, his finger gently tracing the bridge of his nose to the curve of his lips.

Baekhyun was beautiful. Utterly beautiful. It was as if God himself favored him and sculpted him to perfection.

His long, sooty eyelashes fanned his rosy cheeks. His plump pink lips part as he mumbled incoherent words that Chanyeol couldn't understand.

Baekhyun's arm lifts up and unconsciously grapples at Chanyeol's back, his omega instincts sensing his mate near. His leg does the same, trapping the blonde alpha in a sweet smelling embrace.

"Huh. Quite needy, aren't we?" He chuckles softly and caresses Baekhyun's hair, sifting through his chestnut locks.

"Mm.. Baby.." He mumbles in his sleep, digging his forehead on his mate's hard chest. His arms that were wrapped around the alpha's back loosens as he finally feels safe and in peace.

"I'm sorry, sunshine. I didn't know you were that stressed out." He kisses Baekhyun's forehead, sighing. He didn't know the events today would affect him greatly to the point he makes a nest this early.

"Chanyeol?" The brunette's eyelids shoot open, his bejeweled blue eyes staring curiously at his mate.

"Baby, you can't make a nest on this bed.." The blonde alpha sighs, scratching his head. The brunette only glares and huffs, his pink lips pouting as he picked up all the clothes and moved onto the oversized beanbag couch that was in the corner of Chanyeol's room.

"Come here and just sleep." He beckoned his mate to join him as he snuggled into the dirty clothes, exhaling in content. He was surrounded by his alpha's scent which was good for their mood.

"Alright, alright, just stop frowning at me." He chuckles and slides into the beanbag with Baekhyun, the latter folding his legs against his chest and squeezing himself closer to his mate.

Chanyeol looks down and saw that his shirt on Baekhyun drooped down pretty low, exposing his cleavage. His breasts seemed more full and plump, interesting him.

He reaches out and presses on Baekhyun's breast, making him grumble.

"What are you doing??" He pulls on the alpha's hair, who groaned in pain.

"Ow ow, let go of my hair."

"Not until you tell me what you're doing." He pulls up on Chanyeol's hair, which made him wince.

"Your breasts grew, that's why I was checking how big they became..!" The brunette glares and harrumphs, his lips jutting out in a pout.

"Stop touching my body! I wanna sleep." He turns his back on his mate who only snickered.

"Fine, I'll stop bothering you." In return, the blonde alpha's arm circles his omega's waist, pulling him close in a spoon position.

"Baby-"

"Didn't I tell you I want to sleep?" He growled and cut off Chanyeol the moment his mouth opened. The latter only snickered at his reaction.

"Sweetheart, you can't keep skipping class, you know?" His baritone voice was laced with concern. He wanted his mate to graduate top of their batch.

"I know. Can you shut up now?" The alpha could only zip his mouth shut and look down at his mate's bare nape.

Now that he thought about it, he has been following his mate's every order.

And he was supposed to be the alpha of all alpha's? What a joke.

He couldn't even make his own omega submit.

"Omega, listen to me." His baritone voice was now deeper and more guttural, his chest rumbling with snarls. It wasn't him anymore; it was his wolf, his primordial instincts that was speaking.

"What's wrong?" Baekhyun's senses perk up, his body tensing up in Chanyeol's arms. His omega self could sense the change in the atmosphere.

A warm hand wraps around his neck, the hairs on his body all standing in fright. He was serious. He was really serious.

But Baekhyun really refused to be marked till he found her.

"You will be marked by me, omega. We will not prolong this anymore. You will listen to my orders, and you will submit. Do you understand?" His viper-like voice was growled into the brunette's ear, making him shiver and force his head to turn sideways.

"Stop it." He was defiant as always, fierce eyes a cold icy blue.

The alpha did not listen, his mouth opening wide as his fangs elongated. He heads for Baekhyun's nape when Baekhyun blocks it with his hand, the fangs puncturing his skin.

"I will loathe you forever if you mark me now, Alpha." His fierce, teary eyes were filled with strong revulsion. He was dead serious about despising Chanyeol if he continued with this act. But the latter only got more riled up with Baekhyun's behavior.

"You lowly omega dare say that? Know your damn place!" His grip tightens on Baekhyun's neck, leading to the brunette slightly choking. The hold was pressing down tightly on his trachea and it was cutting off his wind supply. His whole being fills with fear as he starts to cower, trembling violently.

"Don't kill me, Alpha..." He whimpered out, a small whine escaping his lips as tears started to pour down his cheeks. He lifts his shirt and offers his body, trying to calm down the alpha with his scent.

Finally, the hold on Baekhyun's neck loosens, making him bawl out in fright.

"A-Angel, please don't cry.." The alpha begins to panic as he's back to his old self, trying to calm the wailing omega down. His shirt was still lifted exposing his soft tummy and plump breasts. Chanyeol was ready to indulge in those any minute now but he had to calm down his omega or else the whole neighborhood would wake up.

"Wuuu..! How dare you, Park Chanyeol! You're scary, waaah!!" He cries out, more tears streaming down as the golden haired alpha panics even more. His cries were getting louder by the minute.

"Baby, calm down..." He tried sushing Baekhyun, but the brunette only glared tearfully at him and kicked him off the bean bag couch full force.

Chanyeol felt like a defeated parent taking care of a kid with a tantrum. He didn't know it was so hard to calm down an omega crying. He thought Baekhyun would be different from all the other omega's he heard about because of how headstrong he was, but it seems he thought wrong.

"Waah.. You're so scary..!" His cheeks were already red from how much he sobbed, his words being blubbered out. His fists rubbed violently on his eyes, alerting his mate.

"Baby, that will hurt your eyes!" He sits back onto the bean bag and pulls his mate into a hug, which makes him sob even more. It was a good thing his sobs were muffled by Chanyeol's shirt or else the whole neighborhood will file a complaint against them.

"You idiot!!" He blubbers out against the alpha's shirt, biting down hard on Chanyeol's chest.

"Jesus fucking christ!" He yelled out in pain, startling Baekhyun, who started to cry once again.

"You meanie!" Chanyeol continues to pat Baekhyun's head, panicking so much as he tried to calm down the omega. He engulfed him in a hug, sushing him as he held him gently in his arms.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I won't do it again..." He sighs out and continues to pat his head, the other hand soothing down his bare back.

"You're stupid.. You don't deserve to sleep in the nest." He gets kicked down the couch again and he couldn't so anything but follow his orders.

"Okay, I'll sleep on the floor, sunshine. But please let me scent your stomach?" He practically begged.

"Whatever." Chanyeol's eyes light up as his head rests on Baekhyun's stomach, feeling serene as he kissed his mate's belly. His scent was utterly sweet and delicious, he could indulge in it the whole day.

Slowly, Baekhyun's eyes flutter close, out cold after fighting with Chanyeol. Resisting an alpha's orders took too much energy and effort, and now he was drained.

Baekhyun sleeps soundly through the night, Chanyeol watching over him for a few hours before he too fell asleep leaning on Baekhyun's belly.

☽✧☾

"Sunshine.. Wake up." Baekhyun's eyes flutter open, Chanyeol's face coming to view.

"Ugh." He scoffs and stands up, taking the towel hanging on the back of the door and heading towards the bath room to bathe. Looks like he was still mad about what happened last night.

"Baby.." The alpha frowned and crossed his arms, feeling a bit hurt that he was ignored. He already said he was sorry.

"Shut it." He slammed the door on his mate's face, proceeding to bath.

After bathing and changing Chanyeol drives Baekhyun to school, the journey to the school so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

He exits quickly as soon as they arrived, his actions making the alpha realize that he wanted space.

He only sighs and heads towards his classroom, which was on the opposite side of Baekhyun's.

Meanwhile, Chulsoo greets Baekhyun with a large grin.

"Hey Baekhyun!~" He waves and approaches, his eyes crescent shaped as always.

"What's wrong? Why are your eyes red and puffy?" The big grin on his face fades away and concern paints his features. "Did you cry a lot?"

His hand holds Baekhyun's wrist. "Are you okay?"

"Can you stop it? I'm alright." He was irritable this Tuesday morning, snapping at anyone. He shook of Chulsoo's hands and walked towards his first class, Calculus.

"Hey, wait! I have that class with you!" He grabs Baekhyun's wrist again, a stupid v-smile on his lips.

"Since when??" He huffs in exasperation, eyeing Chulsoo with suspicion. Why was it like he was everywhere nowadays?

"Since forever, Baekhyun!" He pouts and drags Baekhyun along, still smiling that big stupid grin. His smile reached his chinky eyes, making it appear he was closing his eyes most of the time.

They reached class with both of them sitting at the back of the class, Baekhyun being stoic. He felt sick, his mood was horrible and he wanted to eat. He didn't eat at all the whole day yesterday, and his pride was too high to ask Chanyeol to feed him this morning.

Guess he had to suck it up, then.

Professor Jung glanced at him worriedly before she began to teach Calculus to the class.

"Baek, are you okay?" Chulsoo was concerned, the back of his hand feeling the brunette's forehead. The latter growled instinctively, making all the students glance at him. His pheromones where showing up because he was angry, and he smelled good.

"Stop it. Why are you so touchy?" He snaps out, raking his cold blue eyes over the students that went back to listening to the class.

"U-um.. I was only checking..." He flinches and retracts his hand away. There was something scary with this omega snapping that made him cautious. Why though? Baekhyun was only an omega while he was an alpha.

The brunette only scoffs and listens to class, side eyeing Chulsoo at certain times.

To Baekhyun, an alpha's scent was unbearable to him. He wanted to puke from their strong pheromones and every time they touched him, the scent transfered to him.

Finally, the torturous class ended, and the omega breathes an audible sigh of relief, grabbing his bag and hurrying to the other class when he's grabbed by the wrist by no other than Kang Chulsoo.

"Seriously? What the hell do you want with me?" He scoffs and glares at the alpha who only awkwardly eye smiles. His crescent eyes made the females swoon over him, but Baekhyun was not taking that shit.

"Sorry.. I take the next class with you." He laughs awkwardly, and Baekhyun widens his eyes and smiles sarcastically.

"Oh really? I didn't know! Hahaha!" Chulsoo began to laugh uncomfortably with Baekhyun. Maybe if he went with the flow he could befriend him?

"Hahaha.."

"Shut up. Don't laugh." The brunette glares at him, stopping his fake laughing.

"Yes ma'aㅡ sir."

☽✧☾


	11. I'm Fine, Okay?

☽✧☾

"So Baek.." Chulsoo glances down at Baekhyun, who only arches one eyebrow up at him. His eyes looked half-lidded and wrung with fatigue, and his nose would scrunch up from time to time as if he was holding back from vomiting.

"Yeah?"

"Are you.... about to vomit...?"

"Maybe...?" He stares at him weirdly and starts to pat his back as they walk to the next class, Korean Literature.

"Do you want to rest at the infirmary?" Chulsoo opens his eyes in concern, his other hand mussing through his jet black locks. Even yesterday, Baekhyun looked worn out. He took another bite from his tuna sandwich before manouvering the brunette into the classroom.

"No. And stop chewing on that damn tuna sandwich. It's making my stomach churn." The brunette crosses his arms and shakes the alpha's hand off, gagging in reflex.

"Jesus! Are you okay?!" He started to panic and draw attention to both of them, making Baekhyun pinch Chulsoo's side.

"I'm fine, okay? Now shut up and throw that tuna away or I'll slap it." His eyes were showing he was dead serious. Pretty weird to be serious over getting rid of a tuna sandwich, though.

"A.. Alright.. Geez.." Chulsoo sadly throws away his sandwich, a small pout on his lips. He was gazing at the tuna sandwich lying in the open trash can so solemnly, as if he could see with his closed eyes though. "I thought you liked tuna sandwiches?"

"I used to, I don't know why I don't anymore. Also— how did you even know I liked them???" He eyed the ravenette suspiciously, seating himself at the back of the class. Chulsoo takes the chair beside him and sits down too.

"You used to eat them a lot during break time, you know, before the mate thing?" Chulsoo smiles awkwardly, fixing his tie as he stretched out his long legs that barely fit in the row.

"You observed me? What a weirdo." Baekhyun scoffs and crosses his arms, making the black haired alpha wince for the third time.

"Y-You know that's not what I meant, Baekhyun-ah.." He pouts in embarrassment, making the brunette roll his eyes.

"Shut up, the class is starting." Chulsoo couldn't do anything but zip his mouth shut. His lips curve slightly at the edges, chuckling at the feisty young man. He was like a little spitfire, so cute but so snappy.

"The audacity of this bitch.." They heard one female whisper, titerring with their other female friends. Baekhyun instantly knew it was him they were hinting at.

"Baekhyun-ah, don't mind them~" Chulsoo coos, but Baekhyun only sends a deadpan look his way.

"Can you not? Class is starting."

☽✧☾

Class ends without Baekhyun understanding one thing, his stomach flipping like a trapeze artist as he wobbled out of class. Chulsoo, as always, had a worried look on his face.

"Baekhyun-ah.. I really think you should go to the clinic.." His lips that were usually curved up had a concerned scowl, his hand laying on the brunette's back to try and usher him towards the direction of the infirmary. The latter, as usual, slaps off his hand and leans his body on the locker that was near him.

"Yeol.. I want Chanyeol..." Baekhyun heaves, his breathing heavy as he holds back a whimper. He was starting to feel bad and uncomfortable in his body. One more minute and he might just burst and and run back to his nest. He was getting increasingly stressed, his stomach kept flipping, and his nose kept getting a whiff of something repulsive that was making his tummy go cuckoo.

"Don't touch Baekhyun so familiarly as if you're his friend." Oh Sehun enters the scene, tugging Baekhyun towards him. He had a lethal glare directed towards Chulsoo, who only had a blank face. He looked pretty troubled, though.

"But—" He gets cut off by Sehun.

"Baekhyun, are you okay?" His usually cold silver eyes were soft on him, his voice gentle. He looked concerned, which kind of baffled Baekhyun.

"I'm.. I'm fine." The brunette was still puzzled and nauseated, now leaning himself on the large build of Sehun's body.

"You really need to—"

"Hey." Kang Chulsoo looked very serious, his face no longer straight but frowning. "Where are you bringing him?"

"You don't need to know." Sehun growled, his whole body bristling as he covered Baekhyun.

"I am going to bring him to the infirmary." Chulsoo was still frowning, looking over at him. "Baekhyun-ah, come on. Let's go."

Baekhyun feels dizzy with the scene that's happening right now. His stress level was rising, feeling even more queasy than ever. He wanted to escape this situation.

"I need Yeol.." He whimpers, feeling so out of his skin. He couldn't bear staying with other people. He needed to be with his alpha right at this moment.

Both alpha's were growling at each other, something that Baekhyun didn't understand. What the hell were they doing trying to fight when he was over here, about to pass out?

"Sehun, le-let go please.." He gasps out, now finding it harder to breathe. His chest tightens and he starts to tear up at this foreign feeling. His stomach was clenching at the lower half and he didn't like it one bit.

"Baekkie~!– What the hell are you doing???" Luhan's large smile falters as soon as he notices the scene, where Baekhyun was leaning miserably in Sehun's arms while Chulsoo had his hand around his wrist.

"I am taking Baekhyun away from a philanderer." Sehun replies inmediately, his cold silver eyes glaring at the jet-haired alpha.

"Hey, that's pretty mean to say when you don't know me." Chulsoo had a calm smile on his face, no longer frowning.

Luhan glares at both of the alpha's and grabs Baekhyun from Sehun's grasp, patting his back.

"There, there. You okay now?" Baekhyun grips the back of Luhan's shirt for assistance. He wanted to get out of here and stay with his mate.

"Y-Yeah.. I guess. I want to see Chanyeol..." He continues to whimper, his stomach not as crazy as before but still flipping.

"I know. Let's excuse you from the next class. You're in no shape to do physical activities, anyways."

"What about Chanyeol..?" Baekhyun looked drained of energy as he held his stomach that was aching.

"Idiot, we're going to him!"

☽✧☾


	12. Barely Okay

☽✧☾

"How are you feeling right now?" Luhan asks Baekhyun, who had his arm slung around his shoulder for support. He was still wobbling as he walked so he needed help walking.

"So fucking great, thank you very much." He replied with a deadpan expression, as both young men staggered to the P.E. teacher, who was in the classroom at the end of the hallway.

"Language, Baekhyun. An omega shouldn't be talking like that." Luhan shook his head and tsks, annoying Baekhyun.

"Really now? Omega talk? Are you for real???" He growled. He hated being treated as an omega. They were regarded as the lowest of the low, and it irritated him with how the society treated them like dirt under their shoe.

"Just answer the damn question!" Luhan was acting like a mom scolding his child for throwing a tantrum, which Baekhyun didn't like.

"What are you, a doctor? Even if I tell you, would I get better???" He arched an eyebrow at the beta, a long scowl on his face.

"Just answer it." The beta's voice was now gentle, his eyes voicing out his concern for Baekhyun's wellbeing. The omega then realizes how insensitive he was to his best friend who took care of him since they were children.

"I'm sorry.." He sighs, picking up their pace to walk towards the classroom. He still wanted to see Chanyeol, that's for sure. "I haven't been feeling well the past few days. I'm barely okay."

"Are you eating well? Haven't you been spending a lot of time with Chanyeol? Why are you not getting better?" Luhan's forehead creases in worry. He wanted his best friend to have the best life now that he had a mate to take care of him. He went through so much, and he deserved a good life. If only he realized that accepting his mate won't hurt him...

"I am eating well. I am spending a lot of time with him. I don't know what's wrong. Let's just get this over with." The brunette sighs out as they enter the classroom, greeting the teacher. He had a worried frown on his face.

"Baekhyun? What's wrong with you? Aren't you usually healthy?" The teacher, Yoon Dojoon, anxiously asked. Dojoon knew Baekhyun since he was a little kid, so he was definitely concerned to see him in this state.

"Yeah, about that.." Luhan smiles sheepishly. "Dojoon hyung, can we excuse Baekhyun from this class today?"

"Alright.. Rest well, kiddo." Dojoon smiles softly and musses Baekhyun's chestnut hair, making him scoff in annoyance.

"I'm not a kid!" He yells as they turn back to walk to Chanyeol's classroom.

"Do you think Dojoon hyung moved on already?" Luhan asks after seconds of walking, his lips pursing in curiosity. The brunette sighs and shook his head.

"I don't think anyone has moved on... We can't be in peace with this until we find her." His voice quivers. He still remembers everything. It was all his fault, he knew that so well.

"But we have no leads.." Baekhyun sends a warning glance at Luhan, who immediately shuts his mouth.

"Stop talking about it. Now let's go. I think my stomach is about to rupture from how painful it is." He was still heaving, his chest rising up and down quickly. He was still mildly panicking from how this foreign thing was affecting his body.

Halfway through the hallway Baekhyun collapses, his whole body shuddering in pain. He was full blown panicking now. He had cold sweat all over his forehead, his mouth heaving out heavy breaths.

"B-Baekhyun? Can you stand up?" Luhan starts to panic seeing his best friend in this state, his hands trembling. It was the first time he ever saw Baekhyun in such a pain-filled state. What was happening to him? Was it because of the alpha's?

"Iㅡ I can't..." He coughs out, wheezing. He sucks in a breath before he clutches his stomach that ached. It was searing pain all throughout, like someone was starting a wildfire inside.

"Chanyeol.. Please call Chanyeol..." He begs Luhan, tears pricking his eyes. Luhan finally takes action and sprang up, running towards the classroom and swinging the door open. He didn't care about the glares he got or the disapproving stare from the teacher.

Instead, he sputters out, "B-Baekhyun's in pain!"

Chanyeol, who was only observing Luhan cause a racket, immediately rushes out, the lecturer not being able to do anything since Chanyeol held the authority in the whole academy.

"Sorry for interrupting. Continue." Luhan wipes off his sweat and slams the door close, leaving the whole classroom dumbfounded.

"Baekhyun, this us exactly why you need to be by my side always..." Chanyeol picks up his mate's head and lays it on his lap, his large hand caressing his cheek. He wipes away his omega's tears, feeling sad for him.

"What's happening to me..?" He wheezes out, clutching his tummy. The pain was subsiding now that his mate was beside him.

Immense relief washes over Baekhyun like a cold shower. His cold sweat stopped, too. He was actually glad his mate was by his side.

"Sweetheart, I want you to listen to me, okay? You can't stay away from me for too long. You also can't be beside another alpha male, let alone a beta male for too long. Your body is rejecting their pheromones. Listen to me, please, angel?" The golden-haired alpha picks up his omega in a princess carry, his strong arms embracing his mate's small and slender body.

"Why?" Baekhyun's eyes were half-lidded, his whole body losing energy. The intense pain drained him.

"Just... Just listen." His gold eyes showed he seriously had no intention to tell the reason. Baekhyun couldn't accept not knowing the reason, but he had no say in this, so he just quietly leaned his head on his mate's chest.

"I thought I was going to stay in school for the whole day?" He mumbled out softly, his small hand drawing random scribbles on Chanyeol's chest.

"You're too weak right now. You can do that tomorrow." The alpha grunts and lays Baekhyun on the shotgun seat gently, walking to the other side to sit in the driver's seat.

"Will I be like this tomorrow too?" He asks, a concerned look on his face. He didn't want to feel the immense pain again, but if he will, he wanted to know beforehand to prepare himself for the pain.

"As long as you stay by my side, you'll be fine." His long fingers grip the steering wheel, the engine automatically opening with one push of a button. He moves the stick shaft as they drive to Chanyeol's neighborhood.

"How will I be fine just by doing that? What's wrong with me?" He wanted Chanyeol to answer his questions. If he had more energy, he'd be yelling.

"Are you hungry? It's only 10 am. You haven't eaten anything for breakfast, right?" He avoids the question swiftly, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as they drove faster towards his house. Baekhyun only scoffs incredulously.

"Fine! Be that way! I want chicken, pizza, and beer!"

"Baby, that's bad for your tummy.. And you're underage...."

"I don't care! And I'm 19!"

"Still..."

"Do it!"

☽✧☾

"Sehun, are you alright..." Luhan worriedly pats Sehun's back, who was sitting on a bench and covering his face.

"I'm sorry, Luhan. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." His mate breaks down in front of him, sobbing lowly as he dug his face on Luhan's stomach, his arms circling his waist in a tight embrace.

"Hun, it's okay.." Luhan smiles bitterly amidst the pain, his hands gently patting his mate's head.

"I'm sorry, Luhan. I can't help it. It's in my blood."

☽✧☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. 
> 
> *sips tea*
> 
> I hope I got the hints across you guys
> 
> Please read carefully uwo
> 
> Thanks for the 1k reads and xoxo! 💞


	13. Take Care, Please?

☽✧☾

Baekhyun was cuddled up in his nest, under his covers as he waited for Chanyeol to bring his food. He changed into his mate's large shirt and only wore his boxers underneath.

His stomach was still churning, it was the same feeling as before, but the pain was a few notches lower. That was good news, at least.

"Sweetheart, until when are you going to bunch up in those covers?" Chanyeol lifts up a layer of blankets that surrounded the nest, but to no avail is still greeted with more layers of covers and blankets.

"It's bad for your belly to be too warm.." He starts to pick off the layers of blankets, making Baekhyun yelp.

"Don't take my stuff! My belly is perfectly fine except for the fact I'm hungry!" He yelled at his mate, throwing one pillow at his head. His mood was now down in the dumps now that he felt better..?

"A-Are you having mood swings? Is that why you're so angry?" Chanyeol anticipates another pillow, and sure enough, another pillow came flying towards his head. He catches it with ease and sighs, gently laying it beside Baekhyun.

"What do you care if I have mood swings? Huh?" He grumbled out, childishly crossing his arms. "It's not like you can make it better."

"Baby, in a little while the food will arrive. Be patient, okay?" The golden-haired alpha sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. It wasn't even past 11 AM. This was gonna be a rough day. He already knew he'd get lots of beatings and yells from his mate.

"If I have to wait, then I'll just sleep!" He yells out, harrumphing as he turned his back at his mate, piling the covers back on him.

"Haven't you been sleeping too much the past few days...?"

"My body deserves rest!" Baekhyun hisses at Chanyeol, who tried to approach him. He hugged a bunny plushie tightly that came from who knows where.

"Are you fatigued?" Chanyeol recieved the flattest deadpan expression ever.

"Duh. Does it seem obvious?" His eyes rolled several times as if he spasmed. Was he that annoyed?

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" The blonde alpha disregards the low protective growls his omega was giving and sat by his side, his full fledged hand gently smoothing down his blanket-covered back. Maybe if they go to the hospital, Baekhyun would realize that...

"No. I want chicken." Baekhyun flat out rejects the suggestion he gave, sulking in his nest. He was very hungry and he just wanted to eat. Plus, he needed food to help him recover from his fever.

"But you're burning up.." The doorbell rang, alerting both of them. The omega sat up instinctively, like a cat getting a whiff of kibbles.

"Get the door." He had a happy, cat-like smile on his face, glad his food finally came. He rubs his hands expectantly, eyes shining in excite.

"Is food really better than me?" Chanyeol sighs, delivering the chicken to his mate sitting in his nest. He watched him dig in and devour a whole chicken wing in mere seconds.

"Not really, I need you." What he replied with was a surprise that made Chanyeol choke on his spit. Did he hear it right?

"But I need chicken more."

Yep. He heard it right.

"Where's the beer?" Baekhyun lifts up his head after minutes of devouring chicken wings, his cheeks stained with sauce.

"No, baby. You can't have beer when you're sick. It's bad for your stomach." The alpha instead hands a box of banana milk. "Here, have this. It's good for you."

"I know what's good for my body..." The omega pouts, angrily ripping the meat off the chicken.

"You definitely don't. Otherwise you would have known staying with another alpha for too long would get you sick. You should learn how to stop being dense." Baekhyun stays silent in embarrassment, shrinking into his nest as he continued eating his chicken with a pout. Chanyeol had a point.

"I'm done.." He mumbles out, getting out of his nest to go down to the kitchen. He lays down the box full of chicken bones on top of the marble counter and washes his hands in the sink, humming in content as he headed back upstairs. He pats his stomach that was slightly full because of the box of chicken he had eaten.

"Baby, should I keep this?" Chanyeol raises the box of pizza, and Baekhyun only nods in return. He was still a bit hungry, but that may just be his hormones making him gluttonous.

He slides back under the covers, sighing in content as he's surrounded by his mate's smell. As much as he hated being bound to these stuff, he couldn't help getting addicted to this scent. The addiction felt even stronger now that he was sick.

"Sleeping again?" Chanyeol comes back in the room with his face washed and his clothes changed into comfortable ones. Baekhyun wanted to marvel at the sight of his mate's muscles showing under the tight shirt that stretched across his body. Somehow he was able to stop that instinct.

"Yes, I am. Sleep with me?" He opened his blankets and offered to his mate, who smiled delightfully.

"Of course." He slid under the covers beside Baekhyun, engulfing him in a warm hug. Soon enough, he's sliding deeper under the covers, his face pressing onto Baekhyun's abdomen.

"What's with you, touching my stomach all the time?" He gently glides his hand through Chanyeol's silky golden locks, mussing it around.

"Your pheromones are concentrated here. Your scents smell really good.." The alpha kisses his mate's abdomen before going back up to meet his mate's face.

"Sleep. You're still burning up." He kisses the omega's forehead, who only purrs with his touch.

"Okay." The brunette closes his eyes, his hand coming up to caress Chanyeol's cheek. Guess his mood was better now.

He kisses Chanyeol's lips gently, turning his body around to be spooned.

"Wake me up for late lunch, okay.." He dozes off as soon as he finishes the sentence, making the alpha chuckle. He keeps his mate protected in his embrace, his hands going down to caress his soft belly.

"Sleep well." He kisses Baekhyun's cheek before sliding out of the nest. "I have things to take care of."

☽✧☾

"What the hell? This little boy is an omega, too? How funny!"

"It's your lucky day, -----! Two omegas in one day, huh? One's even male!"

"But he's a kid who hasn't experienced his first heat yet, though. You can only get in through the girl."

"Nah, it'll work. An omega can always take in alpha dick. That's all they can do, anyways."

"Fuckingㅡ! Catch the goddamn kid! Since he's stubborn, we'll do him first!"

"Wait no! Stop, please! Take me instead!"

"Noona! Don't!" 

"Don't worry about me Baekhyun-ah, just go!"

"Noona-"

"Noona will take care of this, go!"

☽✧☾

Baekhyun wakes up covered in sweat, flinging the covers off him as he clutched his hurting stomach. It was that same pain again; excruciating pain that was like his innards were being squeezed like a rag cloth.

His fever ran high, despite staying in his nest the whole time he slept. It made him panic. If being around his mate's scent in his nest couldn't cure such a small fever, then what could?

"Ch.. Chanyeol...." He called out weakly for his mate, desperately trying to stand up but to no avail falls back down. The strength he was building up from this morning was now gone.

"Yes.. I hope you settle this before I go over there myself. Goodbye." Chanyeol walks into the room holding his phone close to his ear. Seems like he just finished taking a phone call. As soon as he walks into the room his nose picks up the distress coming off of Baekhyun and he chucks his phone to the side, rushing to his mate.

"Angel? What's wrong? Are you in pain? Where does it hurt?" He was very worried for Baekhyun's welfare, a big frown on his face.

"My stomach hurts really bad.. And.. And my fever..." He didn't even have the strength to talk for long, which irritated him. Being irritated was tiring too, though.

Chanyeol lays a hand on Baekhyun's forehead, and with one touch, he's sweeping his mate into his arms and starts marching down the staircase.

"Hey! W-What are you doing...!" Baekhyun flails his arms around, surprised at Chanyeol's actions.

"What do you think?!" He growls, grabbing the keys of his car from the keyholder in the garage.

"It's 3 PM! Daylight! Put me down! And where are we even going?!" Baekhyun continues to whine, weakly pounding on Chanyeol's chest as he sat the brunette on the shotgun seat, strapping him in quickly.

"Isn't it obvious? You're burning up! I'm taking you to the hospital!"

☽✧☾


	14. What a Revelation

☽✧☾

"Hey, Park Chanyeol." The doctor in charge of Baekhyun, Dr. Kim Junmyeon, addresses Chanyeol, who stood beside his mate's hospital bed. The scene resembled a puppy locked behind a doggy gate and was anxiously waiting for the owner to open it up.

"...What?" He replies after several seconds of staring nervously at Baekhyun, who was laying in bed, resting. He had an IV hooked onto him to drown out the bad pheromones that was making his stomach hurt like hell. 

Smackㅡ!

"You idiot! Why'd you let him go out like that!!" The doctor had smacked Chanyeol on the back of his head with the bundle of files he was holding, which was probably Baekhyun's files.

"W-W-What do you mean, Doctor Kim?" Baekhyun stuttered out, sitting up abruptly that made both males panic. 

"Lie down!" Dr. Junmyeon ordered, which made the brunette flinch and lie back down. Dr. Junmyeon was also an alpha so it was hard to disobey him.

"Anyways," the doctor regained his composure again, clearing his throat. He pushed his glasses up his nose bridge before glaring keenly at the blonde alpha. "Baekhyun-ssi can't stay away from you for more than an hour. He needs to stay close everytime, and he can only stay okay if he's within your radius of 3 meters."

"Why?? Why do I have to be beside this idiot all day??" He juts his thumb at the tall alpha beside him, who only grumbled in return.

"That's your mate you're calling an idiot..." He mumbled under his breath, like a toddler being told off.

The doctor glances over at Chanyeol, who had his hand leisurely rubbing all over his mate's chest and belly. Baekhyun was trying very hard to stop him. "Is he ready to hear it?"

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol and the doctor suspiciously, crossing his arms as he sat up. "What's with you two?"

"I'll take care of the aftermath.." Chanyeol sighs and winces, already ready for what would happen after the revelation.

"Seriously, what is it?!" The brunette was getting impatient, glaring at the two as he kicked on his the hospital sheets. Chanyeol only put it back on him, covering him up snugly.

"Hey, why are you holding the blanket down on me?" He frowned at his mate, puzzled at his actions. He was being really weird, trapping him under the blanket and all.

"Baekhyun-ssi.... You're pregnant." His tone of voice was dead serious, which made Baekhyun push off his mate's hold and sit up.

"You're kidding right?" He chuckles, brushing his fingers through his chestnut hair.

"Right~" Doctor Junmyeon shoots a finger gun his direction, winking at him with a smile before he turns back to his deadpan expression.

"Do you think I'm kidding? You're 2 weeks pregnant." His expression was perfectly stoic and his eyes showed he wasn't spewing any bullshit. Clearly, because he looked at Baekhyun like he was a dumbass.

"W-W-What..?" His lower lip trembled in shock, his mouth wide open. 

"B-But how...? Not even Chanyeol noticed..." He was dumbfounded, his hand coming up to brush through his brown locks several times.

"Um, about thatㅡ" Chanyeol was cut off by Doctor Junmyeon, who answered for him.

"He already knew it since the first week. His alpha senses are stronger than all other alphas." Chanyeol shot a glare over to the doctor, who only returned it.

"Junmyeon!" He yelled, wanting him to shut up about it. Too late though, he already spilled the beans.

"That's Junmyeon hyung to you." He smirked at the alpha, who growled at him. The doctor only chuckles. "I'll be off. Better pay attention to your mate, he looks like he's about to kill you."

With that, he exits the private room, leaving the two mates alone.

"Baby...?" Chanyeol flinches once Baekhyun started to sniffle, tears starting to build up at his water line.

"You made me pregnant!" He bawled out, tears pouring down his cheeks as he started to sob. The alpha panicked and approached his omega, embracing him tightly as he pat his back repeatedly.

"How do you feel about it..?" He asked his crying mate, waiting expectantly. Other than his feeling of panic that his mate was crying, he was overjoyed by the feeling of hearing the doctor confirm the pregnancy.

"I'm happy..! I have a baby now!" He cried out, sniffling loudly as he continued to cry. He was rubbing his face on Chanyeol's stomach, his hands gripping the back of shirt. His omega self rejoiced, bliss filling every nook and cranny of his heart. 

He was pregnant with Park Chanyeol's child. With his mate's child. With their child.

Who wouldn't be crying?

"You're fine?? Y-You're not angry?" Chanyeol breathed out an audible sigh of relief, his chest loosening. At least Baekhyun wasn't mad.

"I am angry!" He bawled out, tears still streaming down his face as he gripped Chanyeol's hair with both his hands and pulled harshly.

"Ah...! Argh!!! That hurts!! Don't pull on my hair you'll rip it out!!" The alpha yelled, the shout resonating in the halls outside. He held Baekhyun's hands that were gripping his hair and desperately tried to gently take it off.

"They're such a cute pair, aren't they? Acting like a married couple already. The gods made a good decision tying the red string to each other." A female doctor laughs, patting Junmyeon's back.

"Junmyeon-ssi, that friend of yours looks like he'll be a great father when the day comes." Junmyeon only lets out a small proud smile. 

"Yeah. He definitely will."

☽✧☾

"Are you okay now?" Chanyeol was still hugging his mate, rubbing his back continuously. He wasn't crying anymore, which was a good thing.

"... Yeah." He snivelled, his nose runny after all the crying. He pushed at Chanyeol's embrace, revealing his red nose, cheeks, and eyes.

".. I have a baby now?" It seemed like Baekhyun was still dumbfounded and processing the information. He was looking down at his belly and rubbing it. It looked slightly swollen, but other than that, it was just belly fat.

Chanyeol smiled softly at him, his large hand patting his mate's forehead. "Our baby, angel. Our baby."

Baekhyun starts to cry once again, his fists coming up to rub his tear filled eyes as he bawled out loudly.

"We have a baby now..." He snivels out, pure happiness engulfing his whole being. He let out the most soft, comfortable pheromones that spread through the hospital. The pheromones were so warm and motherly it could calm any panicked patients.

Baekhyun looks down at his flat belly, rubbing it affectionately. He realizes that everything that happened to him the past few days was just his pregnancy symptoms. Even his reaction to other alphas were all because of his paternal instincts.

"Mommy will be careful from now on, okay?" He smiles gently at his stomach, caressing it softly. He already couldn't wait for the baby, and he was just 2 weeks pregnant!

"Are you talking to the baby right now?" Chanyeol chuckles at his mate's actions, amushed. The latter turned red.

"Sh... Shut up..!" He throws his pillow at Chanyeol, who got hit on the face.

"What did I do?!"

☽✧☾


	15. Be Careful

☽✧☾

Park Chanyeol definitely knew that Byun Baekhyun was pregnant, but when the doctors finally confirmed it, his chest filled with happiness and delight. He also felt three times more protective of his pregnant omega now that it has been officially confirmed. He would glare at the alphas that would stare at Baekhyun's belly as they walked to the parking lot of the hospital.

"Yeol, stop glaring at people.." Baekhyun sighs, gripping Chanyeol's hand tightly.

"What? They're staring at my pregnant mate as if I was not there." He growled out lowly, sending a sneer towards the direction of another alpha. The alpha and his female partner gets shocked, scurrying along.

"I'm pretty sure it's because I'm a pregnant omega male." Baekhyun rolls his eyes and shook his head left and right, exasperated with Chanyeol's attitude.

"Oppa, don't get involved with those kind..." She whispers to the guy as they scurried away, but nevertheless Baekhyun still heard it and scoffed.

"How dare theyㅡ Yah, see? He already has a mate, why would he look at me in a desiring way?" Baekhyun slaps the back of Chanyeol's head, sighing. The alpha wasn't listening at all, his eyes trailing after the couple.

"Chanyeol, what the hell are you doing???" The brunette frowns at his mate, who suddenly looks at him with sparkling, expectant eyes.

"Wh... What...?" He slaps Chanyeol's arm, visibly weirded out.

"Baby..." The blonde alpha's hand moves from around his mate's hand to around his mate's waist, his eyes shining. 

"What is it??"

"Can you call me oppa, too?" He stares down expectantly at the omega, his lips in a thin line as he waited for the reply.

"Op.." Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol, caressing his face before he slaps him with a stoic look. "Are you fucking with me?"

"Ah.... Ow.." He pouts and breathes out, his hand going back to hold Baekhyun's. "Just once?"

"Why should I call you oppa when you're already an appa?" He smacks the alpha again and blushes from his words, letting his mate drag him along.

"Haha, yeah. I'm already a dad." He smiles to himself and gets in an elevator. "Baby, be careful of your belly, okay?"

"Hey, I'm the mom here. I'll know when our baby isn't okay." The brunette mumbles under his breath, his heart swelling in happiness as he said the words mom and baby. He still couldn't believe it. He was pregnant with his mate's offspring.

However, they weren't fully mated yet... But they can talk about that later. Once he finds his sister, then maybe they can be together. If his sister approves.

"Just be careful." The alpha kisses the top of his mate's head.

"Mm, I will." Baekhyun snuggles himself close to Chanyeol as the elevator dinged open. They were at Basement 2, where their car was parked at. "I'm sleepy."

"You can sleep in the car, angel. I'll just carry you to your nest." He straps Baekhyun in the seat, kissing his temple.

"Wake me up before dinner, okay?" Baekhyun returns the kiss with a sweet kiss on the cheek that made Chanyeol smile.

"Alright, but no chicken or beer. You have to eat healthy now that you're 2 weeks pregnant ."

☽✧☾

After Baekhyun woke up and ate his healthy dinner that Chanyeol prepared for him, he went back to sleep again. I guess a pregnant omega needed a lot of sleep. 

Chanyeol lay holding his sleeping mate, nuzzling his neck. He wanted to mark his mate so badly but he wants to respect Baekhyun's wishes... for now, at least.

Early morning passes and the sun rises, the scarlet orange sun illuminating the night sky that was blanketed with darkness. The dark blue sky dissipiates into a soft blue hue, mixing with the colors peach and pink. 

A few hours pass and Baekhyun awakes to Chanyeol's sleeping face, mouth slightly open as he breathed softly.

"Hah.. How cute." Baekhyun smiles softly and kisses his mate on the lips, who in turn kissed him back. The act surprised him and he fell off the nest, worrying the alpha.

"Angel, are you okay?!" He flings off the covers and picks the brunette off the ground, laying him on the beanbag.

"Jesus Christ... You were awake the whole time?" He blushed a deep crimson red that made the blonde alpha chuckle.

"I was. I was watching over you the whole night." He replied with a gentle smile, which made the omega look at him with disgust.

"That's borderline creepy. It's acceptable though because you're my mate and you're just protecting our baby.." He grimaced. Just don't word it that way, you weirdo."

Chanyeol suddenly pounces on Baekhyun, his lean arms caging the brunette's head in between. He has a mischievous grin on his face that made the omega worry.

"Did you just call me mate..?" He begins to kiss the side of Baekhyun's neck, who in turn blushed wildly.

"H-Hey stop it..! Stop it! There's a baby in me!" He pushes at the alpha who was now kissing his collar bone, struggling to get out of his arms.

"What's wrong with that?" He tilts his head and begins to pull up his shirt.

"Stop it, you lech! Are you crazy?! There's a baby in my stomach and you're going to put your dick in me?!" Baekhyun panics and uses his feet to push at Chanyeol's chest, but he still doesn't budge.

"The baby will be okay even if I come inside of you. We might even get twins."

"Park Chanyeol, you crazed psycho!!!"

☽✧☾

"Ugh.. I hate you." Baekhyun mulls as he shook on his blazer, still pissed from what happened moments ago.

Yep. They had sex. Baekhyun has a baby inside him and they did the worst thing possible..

"Seriously... Don't you have any restraint?" He sighs in annoyance, massaging his temples. 

"Sorry..." He pouts. "I couldn't hold back after seeing your nape..." 

"Whatever, it's fine. At least you allowed me to go to school." He approaches the alpha and fixes his crooked tie. " That's the least you can do for me after doing what you did."

"But why do you have to go to school..? You're pregnant.. And there's still that dumbass sending you shitty stalker messages." The alpha growls lowly, which makes Baekhyun breathe out. 

"I've been absent a lot. Been skipping a lot. I need to graduate, okay?" He stands on his tippy toes and kisses Chanyeol on the lips to calm him down. "I won't stray away from you. I'll stay beside you, so calm down."

"....Alright. Let's go." Chanyeol grumbles under his breath, still opposed to bringing his mate to school. But Baekhyun's charms were strong so now he was bringing him. Dang. 

The ride to school had a comfortable silence, and Baekhyun felt calm as Chanyeol drove with his other hand gently holding his hand. The alpha was really protective of his pregnant mate, and that fact made Baekhyun feel a bit giggly. 

"I need to go to my locker first." Chanyeol nods and smiles at him, holding his hand as they walked down the hallway. The females still glanced jealously, but they could sense the protectiveness of the alpha so they couldn't keep staring. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun starts to feel suspicious. His gut churns. This locker felt suspicious again, like someone tampered with it.

"What's wrong? Forgot your passcode?" Chanyeol asked him. Guess he didn't feel it. Maybe Baek was just overreacting...

"Nah, it's nothing. " He smiles at his mate as he nervously taps in his passcode with trembling hands. Something really felt wrong.

Everyone gasps as a flood of pictures jump at the brunette's body, piling at his feet. It was the second time this had happened to him.

Looks like his gut feeling was right.

"Wh... Wha... What's this...?" His voice trembles as he crouches down to pick up one of the dozen scattered photographs.

Baekhyun's tears started to trail down his cheeks. 

It was a photo of a person's gloved hand holding surgical tongs. And those surgical tongs held an aborted fetus. At the back it wrote in blood "DROP THE BABY."

Chanyeol grits his teeth in sheer anger. He couldn't believe this stalker person knew about the baby. Only he would know because he is Baekhyun's mate. 

Other alpha's can only notice the change of scent in Baekhyun, but they'd only think its his heat. To think that this stalker actually followed them to the hospital without him knowing...

"Baby, baby.. Shh..." He gathers Baekhyun in his arms, making him stand up. He kisses his forehead multiple times and engulfs him in a soothing hug. Only his scent could calm him down now. "It's okay, angel. It's okay. I'll find out who did this. You'll be safe."

☽✧☾


	16. What's Wrong with Sehun?

Hi hi!

☽✧☾

As Baekhyun shook like an autumn leaf in Chanyeol's arms, the students within the vicinity trembled like cows being dragged to the slaughter house, cemented firmly onto their spot.

Chanyeol's pheromones constricted their airways, infiltrating their lungs and squeezing it tightly. They choked on their breath, scared out of their wits as the pure blood alpha stood with an ominous aura.

"Angel, it's going to be alright. Breathe. It's okay. Don't stress yourself about it. It's bad for the baby." It seemed like Chanyeol was blatantly trying to show off by stating that fact to the whole student body, but the shock and surprise the students felt overtook their feeling of fear. Sure, alpha's love it when their omega's bear their children, but at 19...

"Is there anything wrong with boasting about my mate's successful pregnancy?" The blonde alpha growled lowly, frightening the students who stared at Baekhyun's still flat belly. It's not like he could balloon up at 2 weeks.....

"Eeek...! No-Not at all, alpha..!" All the female omegas squealed and scurried in their respective classrooms as fast as possible, the rest of the students cowering as the shuffled in, following suit.

Chanyeol sighs and kisses the top of Baekhyun's head, his mood changing into a better one.

"Come on love, just leave that there. I'll keep one or two copies if you want. Someone will clean that mess up, so let's head in to class, okay?" The alpha gave a reassuring smile to his omega, who instantly feels safe with his touch. The brunette returns the smile with a gentle one, taking Chanyeol's outstretched hand. They walk to their class hand in hand.

In all honesty, Chanyeol only announced their pregnancy at that moment to enrage the stalker. He knew that asshole was watching from somewhere. He confirmed their expectancy of an offspring to further anger the perpetrator. The angrier he is, the sloppier and crazier his movements will become. Worst come's to worst, Chanyeol can just discard of that stalker and erase his face off of the universe.

"Chanyeol, are you sure it's fine to be in all my classes...?" Baekhyun whispers to his mate who would now be permanently sitting in his classes till they graduated.

"Of course it is." He gives an eye smile that clearly stated 'no questions further'. The brunette sighs in defeat, shaking his head at this crazy decision.

"I'm studying to be a med student, Yeol, so I study in STEM, you idiot. Do you really want to sit in boring lectures consisting of science and math?" He grumbles through his gritted teeth, pinching his mate. This man was just unbelievable...

"Argh! Angel, just listen to the lecture. I will take over the corporation once I graduate from here anyways so what's the point?" The blonde alpha sighs while acting bashful after boasting his status.

Ah, right. How could Baekhyun forget? He was THE Park Chanyeol. The youngest son of the Park's who are easiest the strongest family in the entire country because of their bloodline being all pureblood alphas. And he was mated to Park Chanyeol...

Baekhyun sighed once again and faced forward. Somehow this was making him tear up. This fate was so bittersweet..

"Are you crying, sweetheart? What's wrong?" He pats his mate gently with a concerned look, swiping his large hand through the brunette's soft, fluffy hair. The latter growls and swats at his hand.

"Stop it!"

☽✧☾  
*cue theme :'))*

A few hours later and school break comes, the once empty hallways now bustling with lively students.

Luhan spots his mate, and happily skips toward him, pouncing on his back and kissing his nape.

"Sehunnie-yah~" He joyfully hugged his mate tight, who lightly shrugged him off as discreetly as possible.

"What is it, Luhan?" Sehun's silver eyes that used to stare at him with so much love now lost that light. He looked tired, once sharp eyes now drooping.

"Uhㅡ Is there something wrong, Hun?" Luhan realizes what's wrong but keeps quiet. He didn't want to acknowledge it, at least not now.

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood." He rolled his shoulder, shrugging grouchily. He was in a bad mood. Luhan wanted to fix it so bad, but there was a limit to what his small, useless beta self could fix.

Sehun was quiet, which surprised him. He wasn't even complaining when the beta was clinging onto his arm so sadly.

Luhan follows Sehun's eyes that were locked on someone.

Baekhyun.

Fate was such a cruel thing.

Sehun's previously dull eyes now lit up vibrantly, his neck craning to get more glances at their omega friend.

Luhan felt hurt clawing at his chest, like a rabid wolf mauling his heart. He could feel an ache inside his body spread, numbing him to the tips of his fingers. Tears that were waiting to fall, run down his face.

He knew it. He knew it. This was the part where he should be comforting Sehun, but he could only stand beside him and cling for dear life.

Sehun wouldn't leave him, right?

A low growl emanated from Sehun's chest cavity. He could see Baekhyun with his mate, Chanyeol. It angered him so much, yet he didn't understand why.

"Luhan, let go." The black-haired alpha shakes his grip off, about to venture towards the happy, expecting couple.

"No. Don't, Sehun. Please." Sehun finally turns back to meet his mate's crying face. His soft brown eyes were glassy and filled with tears.

Sehun's eyes were grey with fury. His nostrils flared. "I said, let go."

"No. You wouldn't dare. He's with his mate, Sehun." Luhan was tightly gripping on his mate's wrist, more tears running down his face.

"Stop it." His voice was more stern as he was using his alpha tone. His anger was turning him back to his wolf side, the violent, instinctive side.

"I won't let go." He cries out, tightening his grip on Sehun's wrist.

"Let go!"

"I won't!" He yells out, drawing attention to them. All the students around them stared curiously.

Sehun growled in embarrassment, his eyes darkening as he witnessed Baekhyun staring at Luhan in concern. He mouthed something to Chanyeol that only ticked Sehun off more.

"Stop acting so obssessive." He forcefully removes Luhan's hand from his wrist, whispering in his ear. "You're just a replacement mate."

Then he walked away, leaving Luhan's heart shattered on the ground.

☽✧☾


	17. The Backstory

☽✧☾

It was summer of 2006 when they first met her. 

Oh Sehun and Lu Han. Best friends since they were in kindergarten.

They usually played outside in the playground where they could make up endless games, but for some reason, they decided to play in the quiet park of their neighborhood.

Not many people loitered around in the park. It was a desolate place, but the isolation made it feel like a safe haven for introverts. Sehun and Luhan were obviously not those, as they started to chase each other and make noise in the quiet park.

They were playing tag, zooming past moss-covered benches before Sehun trips over a foot, Luhan tumbling over and rolling with Sehun.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Luhan kicked Sehun's butt as he stood up from the grass, glancing over the foot they stumbled on.

"A.. Are you okay?" The owner of the foot timidly looks over her shoulder, laying down the book she was reading on the bench and standing up to walk over to them. She crouched down to check up on them.

The girl had a slender build, but was petite. She was quite pretty, Sehun thought, but he quickly got disgusted of that thought.

"No, we're not." Young Luhan clicked his tongue in annoyance, jumping up and swiping the dirt off his shorts. Small wounds decorated his arms and knees from the fall. Sehun was the same, covered with small wounds and an open scratch.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." She tucked her chestnut brown hair behind her ear, shyly shrugging her shoulders. She looked pretty introverted; her shoulders drooped and her body caved in as if she was being grilled on the spot.

Luhan's eyes keenly started at her, crossing his arms with an angry pout. His eyebrows furrowed as he frowned at the young woman.

"Watch your feet, lady. And who are you?" Little Luhan sneered, still glaring at the woman. She panicked as she stumbled over her words.

"M-M-My name isㅡ"

"Oh. I don't care." He cut off the young woman, startling her.

"B-But you justㅡ"

"Haha very funny, Luhan... We're kidding, lady." Sehun was back to his old self, offering a hand to help her stand up from her squatting position. She accepts it, and Sehun pulls her up with ease.

"... I wasn't kidding." Luhan was still following her with his eyes, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Shut it!" He got whacked upside the head by Sehun, who only grinned at the lady.

"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head and grumbled under his breath.

"My name is Oh Sehun. The childish kid beside me is Luhan." He pointed at Luhan with his thumb, who in turn sneered at Sehun and the young woman.

"And you are?"

"My name is Byun Ji Ah.." She smiled softly, her head bowing to give respect despite the two being children. Sehun felt kinda weird about that.

"How old are you?" Luhan's eyebrow arched. Sehun only rolled his eyes at his childish behavior.

"I'm 16."

"You're 16 and you stutter in front of 8-year olds?" He scoffs, sniggering at the baffled girl.

"Luhan!" Sehun barks out, smacking him again. "Really... I'm sorry for his behavior."

"Its alright." She chuckles, her eyes showing a smile. She looked very pretty when she did that.

Looks like Sehun had a little crush.

☽✧☾

2

years have passed. Ji ah was still a friend of theirs.

In the span of two years, Luhan's attitude did a 360 degree change and he became a sweet little boy who indulged in omega hobbies like cooking or sewing. He even talked gently unlike his boyish way of talking before.

He changed a lot. As if something inside of him changed.

That confused Sehun, but he wasn't curious enough to dig deeper into it. After all, they were only 10 years old.

"Sehun.." Luhan sighs, his face filled with forlorn. "I think something is wrong with Ji ah noona."

"I know.. Her scent has changed. Like, a lot." Sehun was pacing back and forth. He felt a strong sense of concern for her. It kept him wondering why.

"Come on, don't be sad, Sehun. Let's go to the park again. Maybe this time, she'll be better." Luhan gently ushers him out the door, shouting goodbye to his parents who were in the living room. They travel quickly to the park, where they see Ji ah sitting down on the bench they first saw her in.

Sehun's chest tightens as he stares at her back. Her chestnut brown hair was fluttering in the gentle wind.

"Sehun." She turns to look at them, her eyes filled with tears. She looked beaten down and ashamed of something.

Ji ah runs towards Sehun and engulfs him in a hug, sobbing onto his neck and mumbling incoherent words.

"W-What's wrong, noona?" Sehun hugs her back, patting her back in an attempt to soothe her. It looked like it worked.

"I'm sorry, Sehun. I'm so sorry." She was trembling like a wet puppy in his embrace. Luhan only observed with curiosity and suspicion. She was acting... weird. She was clinging to hard, and her trembling didn't look like she was scared. She looked happy.

"Ji ah noona, don't tell me.." Ji ah shot a glare towards Luhan's way. Her eyes were filled with jealousy and selfishness.

'Tch. This boy is smart and fast.' She gritted her teeth and used her eyes to shut him up. Sehun was hers.

"What is it, noona? What's wrong?" Sehun's eyes were filled with concern.

"Sehun.. You're my mate."

"... Should I act surprised?" Luhan had a stoic look on his face, arms crossed as he sneered at Ji ah. He may be nice, but he wouldn't tolerate unreasonable glaring.

"Mate?" Sehun gets out of her embrace and stands beside Luhan. He already had a mate?? At this age?

"Sehun... I just turned 18. It is you."

"But I'm 10. How will you know if I'm your mate? I will only learn about my subgender once I'm 12." She grabbed his cheeks with trembling hands.

"Sehun, baby, listen to me. I am your mate." She pulls him close by the cheeks and kisses him on the lips, Sehun screaming in surprise and Luhan slapping her automatically.

"What the hell?!" She yelps and pulls away from Sehun, who soundlessly walks behind Luhan and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Luhan looks up to check up on Sehun, and the poor boy looked like he died a bit inside.

"You kissed Sehun without consent, you pedophile!" Luhan screamed in disgust, both kids stumbling backwards.

"But he's my mate! Sehun, didn't you like it?" She cried out, sitting on the pavement of the park.

"I... I want my mom..." He had dead fish eyes, eyes that made Luhan amused and feel pity for his friend at the same time.

Luhan knew Sehun liked Ji ah, but they were too young to be kissing anyone. Seriously? An 18 year old kissing a 10 year old.

"Se-Sehun, she's wetting the floor!!!! She peed!" Luhan felt a strong shiver roll down his spine, grabbing Sehun's hand and running away from the scene. They were scared, of course. It wasn't something they learned much about in school.

"Sehun!!!"

They tattled everything to their parents when they got back home. Both children's parents were worried sick, and forbade them to go out for a few days. They were no longer allowed to meet up with Byun Ji ah.

Day and night she would pound on Sehun's door, begging to see him, but Sehun's father will just yell and keep it shut. They didn't want to have her near their son.

8 days have passed and Ji ah was no longer pounding on the door. She peobably got tired. The Oh household finally had some peace and quiet.

"Luhan." Luhan looks up from drinking his favorite tea that Mrs. Oh brewed. He was staying over to keep Sehun company.

"What is it?" He takes one more sip.

"Let's go to the park." He had a determined gaze. Luhan obly sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sehun, you're grounded. Also, do you really want to risk the possibilty of getting harrassed by that crazy woman if we do meet her?"

"I like her, Luhan... So, just one look at the park." He begged his best friend to agree. He really wanted to see her at least once to formally say good bye and sorry.

"Fine." Luhan sighed and stood up, looking at Sehun.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go."

☽✧☾

The park was desolate. Grass was overgrown, moss was taking over the benches. Just like usual. But Ji ah was nowhere to be found.

"Let's wait a while, Luhan."

"Fine, you lovesick weirdo." He started to become snarky once again.

But minutes passed and Ji ah still hasn't appeared. If she was desperate, she would go to every meet up place they had.

"ㅡwaah.." Sehun whipped his head toward the cries, dragging Luhan woth him as he ran towards the source.

"What is it???" Luhan asks, removing his wrist from his friend's grasp.

"Luhan, look.."

There sat a bloodied kid with ripped clothes, small scratches on his cheek. You could see visible choke marks on his neck.

His smell was peculiar too. It was so familiar. Like Sehun knew this scent. He smelled so much like Ji Ah!

"Noona.. Noona is gone." The boy lifted his head, eyes red and filled with tears. His blue eyes were dark with anger and fear.

"Noona? Who is your noona?" Luhan patted the small kid.

"Ji ah noona... She's gone.." He bursts out in tears and clings on Luhan's legs. Sehun frowns and stares at the kid clinging onto Luhan.

"Who are you? Why do you know Ji ah noona?"

"I'm Byun Baekhyun." He hiccups, finally done crying. He wipes his tears, stares at Sehun, and gives him a glare. "Who are you? I'm her brother."

☽✧☾


	18. Who's the Stalker?

☽✧☾

Chanyeol was still pissed over the fact someone had the audacity to send this to his omega.

He was also pissed over the fact that he couldn't find out who this stalker was, despite his power and authority. It made him bubble up in anger, his hand gripping his wooden table so tight branches of cracks spread through it. 

Baekhyun's small, feminine hand placed itself on the alpha's clenched palm, the small act calming down his nerves tenfold.

"It's okay," the brunette whispered. "I'm okay. We're okay. We're all okay. You can stop worrying."

Chanyeol could hear the slight tremble in his voice, and the undertone of uncertainty in his tone, but his words kept his anger at bay. His gaze softens as his free hand lays itself on top of Baekhyun's, squeezing it.

"I love you." He blurts it out instinctively, leaving the omega flustered. He kept quiet and continued listening to the lecture.

Chanyeol felt quite sad. Baekhyun still didn't want to open up his heart to him despite the things they were going through. Just what happened to him to make him reject him relentlessly?

Baekhyun's class ended with Chanyeol absent minded almost the whole time. He had to be dragged out before he noticed the lecture was over.

"What's wrong? You're so out of it today." Baekhyun tilts his head and rubs his belly, which was rumbling.

"Sorry, love. Are you hungry? Let's go get you a proper meal." The alpha was back to his senses, his strong arms gently placing itself on the middle of his mate's back, guiding him towards the cafeteria. It wasn't jam-packed as usual, which was a good thing.

He knew pregnant omegas did not like crowded places, since it affected their emotional state, and if it was crowded, he would have drove him to a restaurant outside of campus.

"Is there anything you want, angel?" He asks, seating his omega across him.

"Hmm..." Baekhyun pouted his lips cutely, pondering. "3 plates of lamb skewers!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"That's unhealthy."

"Hmph." Baekhyun scowled, scoffing. "Then, I want 2 plates of bulgogi and bean paste soup."

"Alright." Chanyeol sighs. "The order is still unhealthy, but its better than lamb skewers."

He gets up to buy Baekhyun his food, the line of people automatically letting him skip to the front to purchase what he needed.

A few minutes later and he's back with the food, the omega instantly gobbling down the meat like he hasn't eaten in days.

Chanyeol chuckles as he watches his mate inhale the food, eyes twinkling with amusement and affection. His actions made the omega stop eating, staring back.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asks, frowning in concern. The alpha smiles. Looks like someone was worried for him.

"I'm full just by watching you eat, love." He chuckles again. "Just keep eating."

"What kind of bullshit cliche line is that??? Come here and eat." Baekhyun takes a spoonful of his bulgogi with rice and directs it towards Chanyeol's mouth, who just smiled and refused.

"I'm okay."

"I wasn't asking. Now open your damn mouth."

"Loveㅡ" Baekhyun shoves the spoon down his throat the moment he opened his mouth, dumping the food in and retrieving the empty spoon with a proud grin.

"Should've just followed what I said." He scoffed and continued eating, not minding the coughing alpha in front of him.

In the middle of eating, Chanyeol suddenly gets a phone call, so he excuses himself.

"I need to take this call, sweetheart. When you're done eating, stay put. Behave, okay?" He kisses the omega's forehead, who only irritably pushes him away.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! Now go!" Chanyeol stands up and goes out the cafeteria, finally answering the call.

"What took you so long to answer, Park Chanyeol?"

"I apologize, Father. I was looking after my omega." He replies in a business tone.

"Speaking of omega, I heard that your omega is pregnant. Is that true?"

Chanyeol swallowed a sigh. "I suppose you heard it from Jongin. Yes, it is true, Father."

The father chortled loudly. "That's good to hear, Chanyeol. I want it a boy, alright?"

".... Yes, Father."

"Ah, right." The voice of his father becomes muffled as it seemed like he was talking to someone else. "I also heard someone is harassing your omega?"

Chanyeol growls instinctively. "Yes, Father. But I will find out who's behind it. Jongin will help."

"Good, good. I was going to tell Jongin to help, anyways. Good luck with that, son." He hangs up without saying good bye, so Chanyeol goes back to Baekhyun. He walks back while humming, he felt good since he would be able to investigate about the stalker further, since his father extended help.

It was a surprise to see Sehun beside Baekhyun and Luhan across him.

"... What are you doing here?" Chanyeol's eyes were locked onto Sehun. His previous smile now gone. A growl was itching to go up his throat.

"We're Baekhyun's friends, so we decided to sit with him." Sehun replies in a deadpan tone, staring back at him.

"Get off." He growled, squeezing the former's shoulder. He felt prickles on his nape, probably due to him holding back his anger.

"Why should I?" Sehun tries to shake Chanyeol's hand off, but his grip was vice.

"That's my mate you're sitting beside, you dumb fuck. Get. Off." He forces Sehun to stand up, the latter openly glaring at him.

"And so?" This made Chanyeol's blood boil, making him drag Sehun away from Baekhyun.

Luhan was quiet, soundlessly eating his food without even glancing at his partner. The only thing you could hear from him was the clacking of his spoon and fork on the expensive plate.

Things quickly got heated up, and the small dispute slowly started attracting the attention of the students. Two alpha's looked like they were ready to fight, who wouldn't be curious?

"Luhan... Can you make Sehun calm down?" Baekhyun worriedly holds Luhan's hand, squeezing it. He suddenly snaps out of his day dreaming and regains his senses.

"Huh?? Ah," he takes one glance at his mate and turns away. "Leave him be. Such a knucklehead."

"But Chanyeol's going to pummel him..."

Luhan looked a bit distressed but stood up. ".... I'll take him away. I'm sorry for this, Baekhyun... He's just going through stuff."

Baekhyun gives a worried smile, patting Luhan's arm. "It's okay. He's your mate, go help him. I'll be the one to talk sense into Chanyeol."

Luhan gives a sad smile, his soft brown eyes a mute color. His lips were tight in an awkward, forced smile.

"Yeah. Our mates need our help, don't they?" He chuckles, stepping in between to stop the silent staredown.

"Sehun, just stand down. Baekhyun needs to have time with his mate, okay?" He ushers the angry alpha away, pulling him by the arm.

Chanyeol finally looks at Baekhyun. His brows were no longer furrowed and his forehead was no longer creased.

"Really, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun becomes snarky as soon as Luhan and Sehun left, rolling his eyes.

"How much more childish can you get?" He pulls Chanyeol to the side and seats him down beside him, the small crowd finally dispersing in disappointment because they couldn't witness a fight.

"Sorry..." He pouts. "That Sehun is going over the line. He needed to learn that he can't take territory everywhere."

"Are you bullshitting me? Sitting beside me is not taking territory." He retorts, rolling his eyes again.

"He looks at you weird. He has a motive."

"Chanyeol, are you serious???" Baekhyun looks at the alpha unbelievably. "He has a mate."

"But heㅡ"

"Do you seriously think he will go after me when you're my mate?"

"Hm." Chanyeol grins smugly.

"Fair point."

☽✧☾


	19. And So the Harassment Escalates

☽✧☾

Tuesday.

The start of another boring day for most, but for Baekhyun, it felt suffocating.

The gazes that would be on him are too intense. It was like they were trying to grill him till he was burnt like a roasted chicken. But he had to persevere; for himself, his studies, his pride and most of all to prove to people that he's strong enough to handle the shit coming at him.

Even though he clings onto Chanyeol and shakes like a leaf when he gets the stalkers threats.

Sigh.

Baekhyun lets out a sigh, fixing the folds in his sleeves while he stares at himself in the mirror.

'I need to be strong.' His gaze stays fixated on the mirror as he steels his mental state. 'For me.'

"Baby?" Chanyeol exits the bathroom right across Baekhyun, drying his golden hair with a white towel. "What are you doing in front of the mirror?"

Baek breaths in. "Steeling my nerves." He calms his mind, meditating. Maybe even reciting a few scriptures from Tripitaka. 

"For what, love?" The alpha chuckles, approaching his omega, gently hugging him from behind. His full-fledged hands covered Baekhyun's flat tummy, rubbing it in soft circular motions.

"So I can fight a bitch who keeps on sending me threats." The brunette glowers at himself in the mirror, as if he was trying to fuel his own anger. Chanyeol bursts out laughing at how serious his mate was, kissing his neck before going towards his closet to change. 

"You know," he looked back at Baekhyun, who was still having a staredown with himself. "You look hot when you're determined."

"Shut up. I'm concentrating."

☽✧☾

Here it is. It was starting. People kept staring. It bugged Baekhyun, but what could he expect? Chanyeol literally announced to everyone that he was pregnant.

He rolled his eyes and kept walking straight, gripping Chanyeol's hand as he approached his locker. He steeled his nerves for the nth time this morning, and slowly unlocked his locker.

Creak

Piles of dark red envelopes fall at his feet, his locker overflowing with them. They reminded him of fresh blood.

Suddenly, all his practicing in front of the mirror vanished in a snap. He felt his blood run cold, his feet stoned into place. He felt scared. Terrified, even.

"It's okay, love." Chanyeol squeezes his hand reassuringly. "You're strong. Those are just letters."

"Those are just letters." He repeats to himself, taking a deep breath and crouching to take one red envelope. He opens it and reveals a letter that was filled with crazed handwriting, the words 'DIE FETUS' written several times.

The hair on Baekhyun's neck raises in terror, disgust and anger. His maternal instincts kick in. Why is this disgusting psycho trying to get rid of their baby?

Calming himself once again, he picks the envelopes up one by one, crumpling it and bringing it over to the trash can.

'I'm strong enough to handle this bullshit.' He reassures himself, hugging Chanyeol's arm for extra security.

"You did well, love." Chanyeol smooches his mate's temple twice, proud that his little omega didn't want to cower against the petty threats of that coward stalker.

Baekhyun snuggles against his side, finally completely calm as the walk towards their first class.

They sit at the last row, snuggling each other as students started to fill the lecture room. Right in front of them was that suspicious boy named Chulsoo, chatting away loudly with his friends.

"Ugh.. It's that guy." Baekhyun mumbles in distaste to Chanyeol, slumping against his chest. For some reason, Chulsoo's face pissed him off so much.

"Oh hey, Baek~!" Chulsoo suddenly whips around to face Baekhyun, who was obviously startled. "Good morning!"

"Whatever." Baekhyun scoffed at him, not wanting to interact further. Chanyeol shot Chulsoo a death glare, to which Chulsoo replied with an eye smile.

"You guys in a bad mood?" He smiles at them, his eyes still in a crescent shaped eye smile. Baekhyun shot him a deadpan look.

"Piss. Off." Baekhyun seethes through gritted teeth, the ravenette only chuckling at his anger and then raised his hands as if he surrended before facing forward.

"Okay then~" He replied in a sing song voice.

Class started shortly after, time passing excruciatingly slow. Baekhyun only nuzzled against Chanyeol's chest as he listened to the lecture that entered one ear then left the other. He couldn't focus at all.

Well, there goes his grades. Down the drain.

2 hours pass and finally, the lecture ends with the teacher bidding good bye, students excitedly jumping up from their seats and crowding the corridor, Chanyeol and Baekhyun simultaneously standing up and heading towards the door.

A hand grabbing Baekhyun's wrist stopped them from leaving.

"What is it?" Baekhyun asked irritably, looking back at Chulsoo who held his wrist tightly.

"Heh." Chulsoo's eyes form a crescent smile. "Are you guys mad? I was only going to give you back your pen."

He hands over Baek's ball pen, which he snatched out of his hand.

"... Thanks. Now let go." He pulls his wrist away from the raven-haired alpha, but he hadn't let go.

"Let go." Chanyeol growled, his nose flaring as he glowered at Chulsoo.

"I'm just concerned.." Chulsoo's lips droop at the edges. "I heard about the pictures and letters in your locker. I just hope you're doing okay."

"Seriously?" Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows, about to lash out. This guy was testing his non-existent patience.

"You don't need to care." Chanyeol's deep voice was shrouded in authority.

"Hey hey, chill man. It's just friendly care." He chuckled smoothly, releasing Baekhyun's wrist and backing away. "Hope you feel better!"

Baekhyun gave one last glare at Chulsoo before he gets dragged out the room by Chanyeol.

☽✧☾

Wednesday.

Another normal day for others. A semi-normal day for Baekhyun. He was ready now, like ready ready, to see what lies in his locker.

He kind of felt like it was opening a box of treasures to be honest, except instead of treasures it was piles of threats.

"Haaaa..." Baekhyun breaths out a long sigh, fixing himself up in front of the mirror.

"What's up, babe?" Chanyeol exits the bathroom and kisses his mate's cheek.

"I'm trying to accept the fact that I'll get a headache as soon as I see my locker." Baekhyun grumbles under his breath, helping Chanyeol button up his shirt. "I really do not look forward to going to school."

After they've changed, Chanyeol drives to the school and they head towards Baekhyun's locker. This time, Baekhyun opens it as soon as he was at his locker.

More letters.

And a surprise gift, a used condom.

"Seriously?!" Baekhyun yells in annoyance, kicking the letters away from his locker, startling the people watching them.

"What?! Get moving, stop staring!"

☽✧☾

Thursday.

A normal da--

"Seriously. Isn't this shit getting too repetitive?!" Baekhyun snaps out in front of the mirror in their room, pissed off first thing in the morning.

"Angel, are you sick???" Chanyeol, who had a towel on his head, looks over at his mate with concern.

"No, I'm not. I'm just talking to myself."

"In front of the mirror?"

"Yes. It's part of my morning routine now. Glaring into the mirror." Baekhyun crosses his arms and stares at the mirror.

"Okay...?" Chanyeol stared at him weirdly.

"You can't stop me from glaring at the mirror." The brunette shot him a keen look.

"Baby..." He sighs, quickly dressing himself. "You-- Whatever, let's just go."

And the same thing happens again, Chanyeol drives to school, they open Baek's locker, and violá tons of love letters from the stalker!

It was getting annoying at this point.

"Seriously? This is the best that psycho asshole can do? Write down my address????" Baekhyun scoffs, rolling his eyes as he held a letter with his address written on it.

"Baby, look at this." Chanyeol holds up a letter which had something different written on it.

'I'll give you bloody babies'

"What the fuck."

☽✧☾

Friday.

Baekhyun stares at himself in the mirror.

"Why am I even going to class." He had a deadpan look on his face.

"I don't know with you, angel. It's you who said you wanted to maintain your grades." Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders and starts to dress up.

"Ah yes, my grades. I need to go to school to maintain my grades." Baekhyun convinced himself as he nodded in front of the mirror.

"Babe." The blonde alpha gave him a blank look. "You don't even listen to class."

"Ugh, shut up!" He whines, landing belly first on the bed.

"Baekhyun, the BABY!" Chanyeol yells as he rushes towards his mate.

"Oh shit the baby!" Baekhyun gasps and starts to rub his flat tummy, cooing. "Sorry baby, mommy's sorry. Mommy didn't mean it!"

After the panic died down, Chanyeol holds Baekhyun by the shoulders.

"Baekhyun, today is the last day we go to school. You're going crazy already."

"Are you calling me crazy?" He arched his eyebrow.

"Love, you know that– Fuck it, let's just go."

And so they drive to school in silence, walk to the locker in silence, and as they opened it

Blood poured onto Baekhyun's head.

This time, he couldn't keep calm. And he screamed bloody murder.

Baekhyun drops to the floor, about to pass out. Chanyeol holds him in his arms. Just too much has been happening to him in a span of a week.

"Baekhyun! BREATHE!" He could hear Chanyeol yelling, but it sounded muted. His ears were ringing.

Then it dawned on him.

The letter.

'I'll give you bloody babies.'

The blood on him was the blood of a murdered baby.

Knowing that fact, naturally, Baekhyun completely passed out in shock.

☽✧☾


	20. Noona

☽✧☾

"What did I say before?" Doctor Junmyeon was 10 times scarier than usual; he felt like a Demon Overlord glaring at two lowly humans.

"Pregnant omegas shouldn't get stressed...?" Baekhyun and Chanyeol said in unison, both holding onto each other as Dr. Junmyeon glowered at them.

"That's right!" He punched Chanyeol's side. "Don't. Let. Pregnant. Omegas. Get. Stressed!" After every word he said he would punch Chanyeol on the side.

"Ow, for fucks sake!" He held onto his aching side. "Why are you hitting me?!"

"Are you stupid enough to think I would hit the omega in this situation?!" Junmyeon slaps Chanyeol on the back. "Alpha's are supposed to protect their omegas!"

"I'm sorry, hyung. I deserve this. But can you please stop hitting me...?" Chanyeol flinches as Junmyeon slaps him on the back again.

"Doctor Junmyeon, I'm fine now! I wasn't stressed because of him. Please stop hitting him..." Baekhyun pleads with sad eyes, holding onto the doctor's wrist. The latter only sighs, giving one last glare at Chanyeol before smiling at the omega.

"If it's not that blockhead who stressed you out, who did? Are you kids going through a problem that I don't know about?" He crosses his arms, his sharp gaze piercing through his glasses, staring at the two. Baekhyun felt uneasy, gripping onto his mate, as he smiled awkwardly at the doctor.

"School just worn me out too much--"

"Baekhyun's being stalked." Chanyeol announces, and the mood in the room suddenly becomes serious. Dr. Junmyeon didn't look surprised, which was concerning. They thought he would at least be a little bit baffled. 

"So it started, huh?" He adjusted his glasses, confusing the mates. Baekhyun tilts his head.

"What do you mean, Dr. Junmyeon??" He asks, staring at the doctor who was now sighing and rubbing his temple.

"The stalking. I knew it would happen. You're a true omega, it's very rare to find one, especially in this country which is dominated by alphas. As soon as they smell your pheromones when you're experiencing your heat, it hooks them in more than a female omega's pheromones. They would crave it." He shakes his head, adjusting his glasses again. "I didn't expect it to start this early, though."

"Then, if you knew... Why didn't you tell us?!" Chanyeol suddenly gets riled up, his nostrils flaring as he glared at Junmyeon.

"That was my mistake. I was too sure that he would be safe until he's 2 months into his pregnancy, so I didn't bother telling you. It would stress him out and the baby could be in danger from all that stress."

"Heh. Too bad, he's still stressed even though you didn't tell us. If you told it to us earlier, maybe I could've prevented it!"

"Ha? Are you kidding me, Park Chanyeol? Are you stupid? How could you prevent that? Lock Baekhyun up in your house? Kill all of the male students in your school?" Junmyeon snickered, pissing the blonde alpha even further.

"Maybe I should kill you first."

"Try me, kid."

"You fucking-"

"Shut up! Stop fighting! You're giving me a headache over here!!" Baekhyun yapped out in annoyance, miffed by how childish they were right now. Chanyeol immediately shuts up and backs down, but not without shooting a dirty look at the doctor.

"Sorry, angel. The old man was taunting me, I couldn't help it." He stood beside Baekhyun's hospital bed, looking like a sad puppy. He gently held onto Baek's hand, rubbing it.

"Ugh. Whatever. You guys are so childish." The brunette rolled his eyes and massaged his temple with his free hand. He turned towards Junmyeon. "Can I please get discharged? I hate the hospital, and I'm better already anyways." 

"I think you should stay for a few hours before leaving, Baekhyun. You just came from fainting from shock." Baekhyun shook his head stubbornly. He really hated hospitals. He would rather stay home suffering than going to a hospital.

"I think you should just listen to what he said and discharge him." Chanyeol was glaring at the doctor again. The latter only smirked and then chuckled.

"Fine, I'll discharge you, but what are you gonna wear?" 

"... Fuck." The brunette grumbles under his breath. He completely forgot he was covered in blood awhile ago. 

"Don't worry, love. I'll go buy clothes in the store nearby." The alpha kisses him on the forehead lovingly, before quickly changing expressions and staring at Junmyeon with a blank look. "And you, Dr. Junmyeon. You're leaving the room too. I don't want you pestering my Baekhyun while I'm gone."

"You disrespectful brat.. You do know I'm the doctor here, right? I'm supposed to be the one kicking you out." He clucks his tongue in annoyance.

"Ugh, stop. It's fine, Dr. Junmyeon. I want to be alone and rest for a short while, anways." Baekhyun sighs, lying down on the bed. 

"I'll be right back ,baby. I'll be quick." Yeol kisses his mate on the forehead again before facing Junmyeon. "You heard him. Get out."

"You stupid brat. One of these days I'm blacklisting you from this hospital."

☽✧☾

Chanyeol returns after a short while, helping Baekhyun get dressed in the clothes he bought before they left.

"Seriously..?" Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol with a weird look, before staring at his clothes. "These are all Gucci. You could've just bought normal clothes."

"Those are normal clothes." He replied, making the brunette scoff. 

"I forgot you're the heir of the largest company in this country. Ugh. Rich people." He rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue, adjusting his sleeves. "Let's go. I feel so suffocated in here."

"Where do you want to go, angel?" 

"I don't know, to the movies?" He shrugs his shoulders and exits the room. 

"Alright, to the movies it is." Chanyeol holds Baekhyun by the waist and rides the elevator down to the basement of the hospital. They enter the car, Chanyeol driving off to the nearest movie theater. It was getting a little dark, so he figured they'll just eat dinner out after watching a movie.

"So," The alpha lays one hand on his omega's thigh, gripping it. "What do you want to watch?"

"A horror movie." He replies immediately, surprising the alpha. 

"A horror movie? Are you sure you aren't going to get scared?"

"I love watching horror movies, you know? Luhan and I would always watch them together." Baek smiles at the fond memory, he cherished his best friend a lot. It seemed like they were slowly drifting apart though.

"You love horror movies?" Chanyeol was still not convinced. "How come I didn't know that?"

"You don't know me." He quips, which shut the alpha up. He must have got his feelings hurt. Baekhyun felt guilty, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize.

The rest of the drive to the movie theater was in awkward silence, both of them not looking at each other.

"...We're here, love." Chanyeol was the first one to break the silence as the parked in front of the movie house. They both exited the car, and Baekhyun slowly approaches the alpha awkwardly. 

"... Sorry for what I said back in the car." He mumbled softly, embarrassed. The alpha suddenly smiles gently, kissing his omega on the forehead and cheek. 

"It's okay, baby. It's true, anyways. I promise to get to know you better. We'll be together anyways." 

Together. That word scared Baekhyun. He still didn't want to be tied to this relationship but he felt so calm and happy in his mate's presence that he coudn't bear to think of the day he had to leave. He still couldn't trust anyone, after all. Only Luhan.

"Uh, look! Let's watch that!" He quickly avoids what Chanyeol said and points at a movie poster. It read 'Gonjiam: Horror Asylum'.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You seem so excited." The alpha chuckles, and the brunette breathes a sigh of relief. Good thing Yeol didn't notice he avoided what he said.

They buy tickets for the movie, buy popcorn, and seat themselves in their seats. The movie starts shortly after.

Throughout the whole movie, Baekhyun only watched the movie with attentive eyes. He didn't even flinch or scream at all. The whole movie house was noisy, though.

Chanyeol chuckled to himself. Looks like he had to buy more horror movies for his mate to watch at home.

"Ah~ That was great!" Baekhyun was now more cheerful, stretching his arms up before sipping his drink. It's fruit juice, by the way.

"You liked it that much?" The alpha chuckles at his cheerful behavior, intertwining his hand with his omega.

"Yep!" The latter grins, swinging their hands gently as they walked the bustling sidewalks. He got preoccupied window shopping, a habit he had since childhood. 

They suddenly stop by the window of a thrift store, Baekhyun staring intently at the display.

"Love, what's wrong?" Concern laced his voice as he glanced at his mate. 

"Can we go in the store?" Baekhyun asks.

"Of course, love. Why?" Chanyeol gets quickly pulled in the store, the brunette grabbing a ring off the display and storming towards the cashier.

"Where did you get this?!" He yelled at the cashier, holding up the ring. The cashier woman got startled and dropped her bar code scanner. 

"I-I don't know-"

"Where did you get this? Answer me!"

"Baby, calm down!" Chanyeol holds back Baekhyun, who looked like he was about to throw hands at the cashier.

"Let me go! I need to know!" Baekhyun struggled against his hold.

"What's so special about that ring anyways?!" 

"This ring belonged to my sister!!!"

☽✧☾


	21. Lost and Found

☽✧☾

"This ring belonged to my sister!!!"

The cashier lady looked scared out of her wits, trembling on the spot. She was leaning back against the wall, trying to be as far away from Baekhyun. 

"I-I'm sorry sir, I'm not the one who collects the items for our store. The owner does it..." She suddenly yelps when Baekhyun grabs her arm.

"Where is he?! Bring him here now!!" His sky blue eyes were frantic and unfocused, filled with anger and terror. The lady flinched at his yelling, on the verge of tears. She only wished to have a peaceful life working, but this happens.

"Hey!" Chanyeol was still confused and didn't know what was wrong with Baekhyun. It looked like a regular ring, with the only thing important about it was that it belonged to his sister. Chanyeol didn't even know he had a sister. 

"Let me go!! You won't understand it, so just let me go!!" The brunette was still violently thrashing around in the blonde's hold, who has increasingly getting pissed. He was being unreasonably stubborn right now. Instead of yelling, he could have asked nicely.

"Byun Baekhyun, you won't listen to me?" His baritone voice was laced with annoyance. Baekhyun was supposed to listen to him, but he wasn't. The latter shook his head and continued to struggle stubbornly. 

So Chanyeol bit down on his nape. 

It was a bite to show dominance, his alpha pheromones clouding over the whole store like invisible fog. This made it hard for the people in the store to breathe, and it made the omega immobile. He stopped thrashing around, only trembling in the alpha's arms. The pressure on him was intense. He was forced to listen to his alpha because his instincts said so.

"I told you to listen to me. You are supposed to listen to me." Chanyeol growled out, holding the unmoving Baekhyun in his arms. "Now calm down."

He fixed his hold on Baekhyun, carrying him bridal style instead of holding him like a pillow. "Answer me. Will you calm down now?"

The brunette forced his voice to work. "Y-yes, alpha." He squeaked out, finding it hard to speak. His chest felt painful and compressed. Chanyeol's pheromones were so strong it was constricting everyone's chest. 

"Good. Sorry for immobilizing you, this is the only way to calm you down right now." He leans down to kiss the omega on his forehead, staring at him with guilt. He didn't really want to use his pheromones, but it was a last resort.

He walks towards the glass door carrying Baekhyun, before stopping and looking back at the people. They were all frozen in place by the pressure of his pheromones. 

"I apologize." He smiled at them, a business type kind of smile. "I'll compensate you properly for the ruckus caused by my mate. Where is the owner of this shop?"

"He's.... He's abroad... Said... Will be back... 3 months.... back.." She struggles to speak, her tongue tumbling over her words. 

"I see." He was still smiling. "Tell him to contact me when he comes back. Keep this card properly with your whole heart."

Chanyeol handed her a business card. Her eyes widened in shock. He was the son of the CEO of C&Y Corporate. 

The alpha leaves while still holding his omega, heading towards their car. The lady's knees buckle as she falls to the ground, her coworkers finally being able to move from their spot and rush to her.

Chanyeol buckles Baekhyun in the shotgun seat quietly. The latter's eyes were a mute blue color. He was still shaking. 

"Tell me what's wrong, baby. I can make it go away." This time, his hold on the brunette was gentle and affectionate. 

Baekhyun looks up at him with sad and terrified blue eyes, his eyes glazing over with tears that haven't dropped. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out of his mouth. 

'I was almost raped by a pack of alphas' 'My sister got left with them' 'I'm terrified of you because you're an alpha' 'I can't trust you yet'

He wanted to tell him everything. But he couldn't. Because he was too scared. Because he couldn't trust Chanyeol at all. Because he didn't want to show how pathetic he was. 

Instead, he sobbed loudly in Chanyeol's arms, bawling noisily like the pathetic creature he is. His tears poured down continuously like a waterfall. He cried; for himself, for his older sister, for all of his problems, for not trusting his mate enough, for being too weak, for feeling scared of the person who's supposed to be his safe haven.

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol. I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

☽✧☾

3 months and 2 weeks have passed.

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol and Dr. Junmyeon's advice, and dropped out from school. His tummy was now a little rounded, his baby bump now a bit noticeable. 

"See here? That's your baby. He looks pretty big for a 3 month old." Dr. Junmyeon moved the transducer over Baekhyun's stomach, the ultrasound being reflected on the sonogram. The expecting mates were over the moon with happiness. They could see their baby.

"That's really our little bean?" Baekhyun was grinning happily, his smile reaching from ear to ear. When he first learned he was pregnant, he was really reluctant of what was going to happen in the future, but seeing their baby on screen made all those doubts and reluctance go away.

"Of course, that's our little bean, angel. He's still in the womb, but he's perfect already." Chanyeol was holding back himself from picking up his mate and twirling him in glee. He was also smiling from ear to ear. He rubbed Baekhyun's hands, not able to hold back his excitement.

"You two are sure over the moon. Come back in a month, so we can check the gender." Junmyeon chuckled at the two, whose eyes were sparkling in excitement.

"I can't wait for one month to pass." The doctor heard the brunette whisper to the blonde. For some reason, he felt like a proud uncle. He wasn't even that old, though!

"Have you thought of names yet?" He asks, pushing his slipping glasses up his nose bridge. Chanyeol grinned.

"Of course we have. Hyun ki if the baby is a boy and Haewon if the baby is a girl." He puffed his chest with pride. Junmyeon nods at the names.

"You thought of these names?" Junmyeon asks in disbelief. Chanyeol only smirked and nodded slowly, as if he was bragging. "I'm surprised Baekhyun even allowed you to suggest a name, much more be the one to name the baby."

Baekhyun snickered. "It took me an hour to agree on the names he was suggesting, though. The first ones were especially stupid." They all laughed, chatting for a few more minutes before cleaning up. 

"Be careful of your stomach, okay? No more getting stressed! No strenuous activity, so no carrying heavy stuff. Also, I know you keep on having cheat days, but I'm warning you, stick to your diet!" The doctor nags them as they get ready to leave.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop eating pizza for breakfast." Baekhyun laughed and bid goodbye to the doctor, stepping out of the room. He felt so calm and content. The past 3 months, his life was peaceful. Chanyeol and him bonded together so they were now closer. Chanyeol was also probably the reason why the stalker wasn't sending messages, he most likely used his connections to catch the stalker already.

"It's already 12 noon, love. Where do you want to eat?" The alpha was leisurely holding the omega's waist. 

"Korean Barbecue place!" Baekhyun snorted at the deadpan look Chanyeol gave him. "I was just teasing you! Let's go get some chicken breast."

"Alright, alright, I know a place." The blonde gives the brunette a kiss on the cheek before opening the car door for him, buckling him in. He gave a soft caress on the brunette's stomach before going over to the driver's side.

Baekhyun felt warm and fuzzy inside. He really felt love. It was a different feeling from fear, which would make his stomach churn. He was slowly getting used to his life. 

Maybe he should trust Chanyeol completely now.

They arrive at the restaurant shortly after, getting a seat on the second floor by the window, which overlooked the city streets.

The weather was cloudy so a lot of people were outside, the air blowing through the leaves, gently making them dance in the wind. 

He sighed in content, turning to the menu to order a healthy but hearty meal before his phone pinged.

"Hm?" He checked his phone to see a new message from an unknown number.

'Hey Baek!~' it said.

'Who is this?' Baekhyun tilted his head as he typed the reply.

'It's Kang Chulsoo! ^_^' 

'How the hell did you get my number?'

'ㅋㅋㅋ you gave it to me before'

'I don't remember ever giving it to you.' He frowned at his phone. He didn't remember ever giving his phone number, but then again, he's quite forgetful.

"What's wrong, babe?" Chanyeol looked up from his menu and stared at Baekhyun with concern.

"That annoying rat Chulsoo texted me." He sighs in annoyance, grumbling. His phone pings with another new message. 

'Aww, so mean. I just wanted to ask how you're doing. You've been absent for 3 months already.' Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the text. He didn't like Chulsoo before, but now that he was 3 months pregnant he hated even seeing his name.

"You look mad. What did he say?" Chanyeol asks him. He rolls his eyes again.

"He was asking how I'm doing. Ugh. I really don't like him." 

"Hand me the phone. I'll deal with him." The brunette hands over his phone immediately, not wanting to deal with Chulsoo at all. Chanyeol looked serious as he typed on the phone.

'Fuck off.'

'Lololol is this Park Chanyeol?'

Block this Contact? >Yes< | No

Contact Blocked.

Chanyeol snickers to himself, making Baekhyun curious.

"What did you do?" He smiles at the alpha. 

"Nothing much. Just blocked him." They chuckle at what he said before he takes his phone back. "That waiter's heading over with our food, right? Let's eat. I'm starving."

☽✧☾  
Bonus scene

A week ago...

"Yeol, come here." Baekhyun beckons Chanyeol to sit beside him on his nest. The latter follows immediately, wrapping an arm around the former.

"What's up, angel?" He asks the brunette, who was grinning at him. 

"Soon we'll learn the gender of our little bean, so I've made up my mind to allow you to name our baby." He smiles wider, making the blonde alpha's eyes widen in shock and excitement.

"Really?! You'll allow me?!" His golden eyes sparkle in delight. The brunette only nodded happily.

"Think of a proper name-"

"Chan and Baek! Chan for a boy and Baek for a girl~"

"Seriously?" He gave Chanyeol a blank look, but the alpha looked 100% serious. "Give them a well-thought name, you tall oaf!"

"Uhh... Hyun and Yeol?"

"No."

"Baek and Yeol?"

"No."

"Baekon and Yeollie?"

"No! Can you stop using our names as suggestions?!"

"Urgh, fineee."

"I've literally racked my whole brain  
"I've literally racked my whole brain. If you don't agree to this, I'll just leave baby naming for you." Chanyeol rubbed his temples, feeling defeated. Baekhyun only chuckled and patted his head, which was resting on his thighs. 

"So what's your suggestion?" His hand brushes through Chanyeol's soft blonde hair.

"Hyun ki for a boy and Haewon for a girl." He braces of Baekhyun's harsh reject, but he only received a small kiss on the forehead.

"I like those names. It'll fit our little bean." Chanyeol springs up in happiness, pushing Baekhyun against the bed.

"Baby..!" His whole body engulfs the brunette in a hug, who returned the embrace and chuckled.

"Be careful of my tummy, you tall oaf."

☽✧☾


	22. Stop It

☽✧☾

It's been 3 months since Baekhyun dropped out from school.

Luhan still talked to him over the phone, but they haven't met since the last time they ate in the school cafeteria together.

To be honest, he missed his best friend so much he wanted to visit him, but he knew a certain someone would go crazy if he smelled Baekhyun on him.

He sighs, tucking a stray hair behind his ear as he continued to read by the window. It was Saturday early morning, the warm golden rays of the sun gently shining through the glass pane. It was a quiet morning, Sehun still sleeping soundly on the bed. His face was serene, making Luhan smile.

At least in his sleep he looked peaceful.

That peace suddenly got broken by Sehun's groaning while he tossed and turned in bed.

"Luhan... Ji... Ah.." He mumbled in his sleep, his face scrunched up in a deep frown as he moved around in his sleep. Luhan rushes over to his side, on the brink of panicking.

"Sehun! Sehun, wake up! Wake up, please!" He desperately shook him, scared. Dread weighed down in the pit of his stomach. Sehun was having those dreams again. Those dreams of her. Again. It's been coming more frequently now, and they don't know why.

"Lu..... Han..... Whe.....re...." Luhan continues to shake Sehun, who wakes up with a loud grunt. He clutches his head in between his arms, his hands pressing down on both his temples. His head hurt like hell, like someone was drilling a hole through his skull while he was conscious. 

"My fucking head...!" Curling into a fetal position, Sehun grouses about his head. Luhan only worriedly holds his head, putting it on his lap to try and soothe him. He wasn't omega.... but it was the most he could do to calm the alpha in pain. 

"Luhan... Luhan.... Luhan....." He mumbles the brunette's name over and over, letting go of his head and instead curling his long, muscular arms around Luhan's small frame, rubbing his head on the latter's stomach. He breathes in deeply, staying still. He thought that maybe if he didn't move, this excruciating migraine would go away.

"It's okay, it's okay.... I'm here." He reassures the alpha, brushing his fingers through his black hair. He continues doing so until calmed down. 

"Is your head better now?" The brunette's voice was soft like a whisper, his hands gently caressing the dark-haired alpha's cheeks. His gentle touch was like a daisy, making the alpha melt at his touch. 

"Luhan, I had the same dream again." He muttered, leaning against Luhan's gentle caress. His silver eyes were clear, piercing through Luhan.

"Again? It's already been a month since it started..." He bit his lip, getting increasingly worried. That girl was already gone but she still couldn't leave him and Sehun in peace. 

"I don't know why, Han. I don't know or understand why I keep having those dreams. It's already been 9 fucking years.."His silver eyes clouded like a grey stormy sky, filled with emotions of sadness and guilt. 

"No, no, baby, why are you looking at me like that?" Luhan hurriedly cups Sehun's cheeks, frowning in concern. "Don't look at me like that. I know it's not your fault you keep acting up suddenly."

Sehun feels inferior and pathetic at how he kept on acting, even guiltier than before. He still couldn't forget the day he called Luhan a replacement mate, how his bright brown eyes flashed with immense sadness, how he started eating less, how he stopped talking for a week, how he cried himself to sleep. He couldn't get rid of that guilt, not that he wanted to.

Sehun knew it was all his fault. He caused Luhan this pain, yet Luhan still stayed. He didn't deserve him.

"I'm sorry, Han. I'm trying to get better, but I can't help it. My instincts keep getting a hold of me... It keeps telling me that Baekhyun is her." 

"I know, baby, I know." He smiled at Sehun sadly and kissed his forehead. "It's not your fault. You don't want to do it. It's just... in your blood."

"But Han, I can feel it. She's still alive, she's just—"

"Hun. Stop." Luhan's brown eyes reflected hurt and pain. He felt offended. First he was apologizing but now he was talking about her? 

Luhan let's go of the alpha's face, distancing himself form the latter. He was probably going to have another of his mood swings.

"I'm serious, Luhan. I know she's still alive... I can feel it, our bound—"

"What bond, Sehun? What bond? You haven't even had your second testing when we met her! We were kids!" He yells out in disbelief. Wasn't he traumatized by that pedophile bitch? Luhan was sure he himself was still traumatized by what she did, to this day.

"So what?" His voice was cold and sliced like a knife. "Are you saying I'm crazy? Huh?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean, huh?!" Sehun towers over Luhan's small figure, his hand grabbing the smaller's cheek. "What did you mean?" His eyes were a scary shade of silver. He wasn't himself anymore. He wasn't the Sehun that Luhan knew. His instincts took over him again.

"I'm going to Baekhyun. He's the reason why Ji Ah is missing, right?" Sehun lets go of the brunette's face, heading towards the door before he's grabbed by the wrist. 

"Don't do it! He's pregnant and with his mate!" Luhan uses all his strength to pull him away, but he's pushed down by force. 

"Fuck off! I can't even use my pheromones on you to make you listen, fucking beta! Get out of my way!" Luhan blocks the door with his body, arms outstretched. His brown eyes were teary but he was glaring at Sehun through his tears.

"I won't allow you to destroy my best friend's happiness! You're not going anywhere!" He yells out, not budging from the door.

"Get out! Baekhyun's the reason I can't see Ji Ah anymore!"

"No he's not! He did nothing wrong! Ji Ah is gone, we won't find her!"

"Fuck off! Don't tell me what to do, you are not my mate!" He hollered. Tears started pouring out of eyes, waves of pain washing over his body like an unruly sea. This was the second time he heard that line from him.

"I'm not moving from here...." He sobs out, his arms still outstretched to prevent the alpha from leaving. He had to protect his best friend from experiencing sadness now that he's 3 months in pregnancy. He also had to stop Sehun, because he knew that if Sehun approached Baekhyun, Chanyeol would kill him in anger.

"I said, move!" The alpha growls in anger, his eyes turning a stormy grey as he forced the beta out of his way.

"Ah!" Luhan slammed against the wall, spraining his shoulder. 

Was this the end of their relationship?

Luhan smiled bitterly through the tears. This life felt so shitty. All he wanted was to love and be loved, but shit like this happens. If only he was born an omega, if only he was born as Sehun's mate... Would life be better?

Luhan forces himself to stand up, facing the guilty Sehun who was frozen in place. "I know you didn't mean it." He starts.

"Luhan—"

"I know you're sorry." He picks up his phone from the bedside table and his wallet from the dresser. 

"Luhan, I...."

"If that's really what you think of me, then I'll just disappear from your sight." He gave one last tearful, scorned smile before he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

He runs out of the apartment, running down the stairs and bursting out of the building. He crouched on the side on the building, not being able to hold back crying. He didn't care if people stared, he just needed to let it all out at the moment.

Shakily, he called Baekhyun's number.

[Luhan? You called?] Baekhyun sounded surprised as he picked the call up.

"Please pick me up from my apartment..." He sobbed out, sniffling. He tries to fix himself up by wiping his tears, but they kept running down his face continuously.

[W-What's wrong? Are you crying???] Baekhyun's voice was laced with concern. [Nevermind, don't answer that. I'll be there soon. Chanyeol, get the car!!!]

"Thank you..." With that, he put down the call, and began sobbing again.

"Fucking... shitty... life......"

☽✧☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I know this chapter is pretty confusing—
> 
> So I know you have some questions,,,, and I think I know what you guys are going to ask,,,,,
> 
> I'll explain now:
> 
> Second testing - Usually done when you hit 17 years old, before you turn into an adult. It's a test to confirm that your subgender is really an alpha/beta/omega.
> 
> First testing - This is done at the age of 6. It's only a first testing to learn which subgender you belong to. Test results may be wrong and the results may change upon second testing. 
> 
> Also, the reason why Sehun is obsessed with Baekhyun is because he smells like Ji Ah (his sister) since they're related. 
> 
> Ji Ah and Sehun were never able to confirm being mates because being mates works both sided, not one sided. Both partners need to be 18 or older in order to confirm the mate bond. In Ji Ah's case, I took inspiration from "Sayonara, Alpha" (by Ichinashi Kimi), an omegaverse doujinshi, where the omega is older than the alpha by a large gap. Since Ji Ah was 18, she could feel the mate bond with Sehun, but Sehun could just faintly feel the mate bond, in a form having a crush on her/feeling innocent attraction towards her.
> 
> That's it!
> 
> If you guys have anymore questions, feel free to comment them and I'll do my best to answer them without spoiling the plotline xD
> 
> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Side note: Would you guys be interested in joining my server? There's also another Chanbaek writer in there, so we can chat there and talk about different topics~ 
> 
> Here's the link! 
> 
> Server link: https://discord.gg/Uk9n3bX


End file.
